Please Forgive me
by see you anonymous
Summary: Natsu looks at me with a frantic expression written in his eyes "How do you know that? How do you know she will forgive me? Do you know the reason behind me ignoring her and asking her to leave the team?". Romance, Humor, action, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! long time no read aye? lately I've been reading a lot of stories of Lucy getting kicked off of team Natsu, and thought _'Maybe i should try one?'_ so i did and even though i have made it from a similar story line to other stories that have been published i thought i should make mine as unique as possible. I think it's kinda cool with the way the story has turned out so far, but you guys may have different opinion so please tell me if anything is wrong. I would also like to thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, I personally am one of the worst writers you could come across so please take it easy on me. :)

I don't own Fairy Tail

Three months before the Grand Magic Games:

Lucy's P.O.V:

Sitting at the bar just receiving some vanilla yoghurt from Mira and thought _'It's nice to know that I am still able to talk to someone'_. Picking up a glass and polishing Mira walks up to me **_"Hey Lucy it's nice to see your taking a break" _**I chuckled and looked up to Mira and smiled **_"I only just stopped for something to snack on quickly, I'm going to go on a couple of missions after this" _**in return she only gave me a worried expression **_"Lucy you shouldn't over exert yourself, make sure you get enough rest"_** I continue to smile at Mira **_"Thanks for your concern Mira it really is appreciated, it feels nice to know someone is still here for me"_** she gave me a warm smile in returned **_"any time Lucy, but please make sure you take a rest and take care of yourself"_** my smile brightened **_"I will"_** finishing cleaning a couple of glasses Mira grabs another and asked**_ "So ... Lucy any new Goss? Preferably the subject of Love?"_** I chuckle **_"If I had loved someone I'm sure you would be the first to know..."_**_ 'I swear nothing goes past her ears or keen senses...even if I tried to hide it should would've gotten it out of me already or would have known about it already' __**"**__I__** bought my apartment so I wouldn't have to worry about rent any more..." **_as I was Trying to think of other things, she smiled and nodded. Then suddenly I jump in excitement **_"Oh and guess what?!"_** she looked at me with a puzzled look **_"What is it?" _**I motion her to come closer, as she did I said **_"I brought back the Heartfillia estate and in the process of repairing it"_** As her smile grew she said **_"Congratulations Lucy, was that the reason you take so many missions"_** I nodded in excitement **_"It is beautiful Mira! I am almost finished restoring it, I'll invite you, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Carla over sometime when I'm done"_** She smiled and nodded vigorously **_"Please do Lucy!"_** we started talk about other random things afterwards until someone called Mira over for an order.

Sitting at the bar I thought '_This is this the very first time I've been to the bar to relax in months, being on constant solo missions really can take it out of you'_ sighing I decided to rest my head on the bar to get some sort of sleep.

As I was just dowsing off to dream land I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around to see Natsu and the rest of team Natsu. I look up to Natsu groggily as he gave me one of his famous grins and said **_"Hey Lucy",_** I knew what they were going to say it was just a matter of time that they will say something, so I sighed and said **_"Let me guess you want me to go on solo missions while you put Lisanna on the team so you can 'catch up' and at the same time I could get stronger... you guys are too predictable..." _**I look to the floor and then tilted my head up wards so my bangs are covering my eyes; I heard team Natsu whisper to each other saying **_"how did she know?"_** I lowered my head covering my eyes with my bangs and sighed **_"yeah I'm fine with that … however before you run off on a new mission together ask yourself this"_** I look at all of them dead in the eye starting from Gray and ending with Natsu and continued **_"what kind of nakama are you?" _**they looked astounded while taking a step back I saw Natsu clench his fists and said**_ "what kind of nakama are we? What kind of nakama are we?"_** Natsu yelled capturing everyone in the guilds attention **_"what kind of nakama, is so selfish to say or even ask that?"_** abruptly I stand up with dark shadows across my face with fists shaking at my sides, then Erza stepped forward with a hand on Natsu's shoulder to calm him then looked at me with a glare filled with disgust and said **_"You should be asking yourself that question, not telling us to ask ourselves, what kind of selfish person can't accept their nakama's wishes?"_** I looked Erza dead in the eye, filled with anger my whole body started to shake and said **_"if you weren't listening before I said I'm fine with that I'm not denying your wishes all I said is question yourselves of what kind of nakama are you? That's all I asked" _**Erza glare turned from disgust to anger and said **_"all we wanted to ask you was if you could leave the team so we could spend some time catching up with Lisanna and now you are making a big scene about it! You're so self-centered!"_**

I sat back down and sighed then looked back up at Erza and said **_"I'm making a scene? I'm self-centered?" _**I started to chuckle, they look at me with a puzzled look then I continued **_"I believe Natsu is the one who caught everyone's attention by yelling! Tell me how am I selfish in reality you're the narrow minded ones. Has it ever occurred to you that I wanted to get to know Lisanna myself and taking a mission as a team with Lisanna would be nice ways to get to know her? Tell me how am I narcissistic? I'm not the one who ignored a nakama, a team mate for a year and act as if I didn't exist, and when you finally did notice me you had the hide to kick me off the team and say I was selfish. I was so happy for you guys when Lisanna returned so I decided to give you space to catch up, after two months I try to talk to you guys but you ignored me like I was nothing but a ghost so I decided until things die down I would go on missions to earn rent money and wait until you started to talk to me, and now...and now..."_** I look down with bangs covering my eyes clenching my jaw **_"after a year...ONE DAM LONG YEAR of treating me like I was some kind of ghost, a piece of trash or an unwanted doll and you have the guts to come up to me and tell me to leave the team and to stop being selfish for asking one question and saying that I wanted to get to know Lisanna … just to let you know I've been doing solo missions by self for the past year, I was upgraded to S-class ranking just after the 7yr time skip"_** I stand back up look at the team dead straight in their eyes and said **_"Please tell me how am I being the selfish one out of this situation?" _**just as Erza was going to slap me I caught her armoured wrist, the whole guild gasped in amazement due to it being very rare for someone to block a move from the great Titania, I look Erza in the eyes with anger while she looked stunned **_"Don't you dare touch me! Being an S-class mage I would've thought you would have some more control over your actions or would've at least thought about the situation before resorting to violence...analysing this situation I technically should be the one slapping you… well it goes to show how good my self-control is compared to you"_** I gave the darkest look I could muster and squeezed her wrist making her wince **_"being the queen of fairies I would've thought you would've notice that I am a lot stronger than what I was … in fact I might be just as strong as you … if you want to continue this then please by all means continue but I would advise you not to" _**I let go of Erza's armored wrist leaving it completely distorted showing my grip mark, then walked over to the mission board then grabbed five requests walked to the bar, then got it signed off then walked to the guild doors then looked back at everyone who were completely stunned and remained silent throughout the whole argument **_"with the way you guys have been treating me... I'm not even sure whether I should call you nakama or not... so much for what you guys believe in 'one's sadness is everyone's sadness'... I joined this guild in search of a family I've never had... I've grown up being ignored and abused not only verbally but physically by my father but you wouldn't know that would you? I should have known from the start that I was being used as a replacement"_** I looked down and chuckled lightly then looked at everyone in the guild**_ "and come to think that I was foolish enough to think that I had the family I never had...I guess jokes on me..."_**

I turned and opened the large doors only to be greeted by the outsides fresh air and looked up to the sky and continued **_"But I guess I could thank-you for teaching me the feeling of what it is like to feel betrayed, fooled and what a family is like even though it didn't last long... I guess the saying 'all good things come to an end' is true…just promise me you will never do this to anyone else"_** I sighed then looked back at the guild and shake my head in disappoint **_"It disappoints me to know that it wasn't just team Natsu but the whole guild was a part of this...it's kind of sad that I have to be yelling angrily or to make a scene in order to make you guys listen... I knew coming here and having a new family was too good to be true I was a fool to think that I wouldn't be abandoned again. And when I thought I was free from the loneliness that's been following me around my whole life... Boy was I wrong it was first my mother's death, then my father's obsession with money and business, who abused me every night telling me I was wasting his time and then you guys who used me as a replacement..."_**

I look at everyone in the guild one by one then sighed **_"being adults I thought you would know nothing is replaceable... once you have something you are not to let it go because you won't be able to get it back... nothing is the same and in the end the thing you used to replace what you had originally lost is only going to get hurt... from the way I see it you are being the ones being selfish, don't bother coming after me or you will regret it" _**then turned to go out the door to find myself run into Lisanna **_"Hey Lisanna!" _**I smiled brightly which she gladly returned and said **_"Hey Lu-chan!"_** then as I go to walk past her I stop next to her, placing my left hand on her right shoulder and say **_"Listen if they ever give you trouble, just come to me and I'll gladly put them in their place"_** I smile and pat her should lightly **_"Sure thing Lucy"_** she smiled brightly and waved as I was leaving, turning around I waved back and smiled brightly then turned and walked back to my apartment leaving an abnormally quiet and stunned guild behind. I smiled to myself happily that I finally got that off my chest.

Erza's P.O.V:

I stood frozen in place staring at the guild doors Lucy's words kept on replaying over and over in my head like a broken record _'Lucy is right...what kind of nakama are we treating her like trash and trampling all over her and taking her for granted...she has every right to question us from what we have put her through...Lucy please forgive me'_ As I stood still tears began to pool in my eyes dropping one by one _'Lucy you were like a sister...one of my best nakama's … who treated me like a normal person, a normal girl, when no one did. You were the only one who never left my side when I was down and when I needed your help you were always the first one there for me by my side. I could never ask for anything more in a nakama and yet I never treated you with what you deserve'_ I dropped my head in shame and whispered **_"Lucy please come back safe and sound... I'm sorry..."_**

Gray's P.O.V:

I looked over at Erza as she cried silently _'I've messed up big time...I can't believe I went along with what happened...I should've known better, Lucy I'm sorry, what kind of nakama am I treating you like a ghost...you are right it is sad that you have to be angry in order to make us listen... It's sad that I'm only just starting to realise this now...She was like the sister I never had … she was always there to help me whenever I needed it and yet I wasn't there for her..."_ A lone tear made its way down my face as I think about one of the few biggest mistakes I've done **_"Lucy...I'm sorry please come home soon"_**

Normal P.O.V-Guild after Lucy left:

Everyone was absolutely stunned by the celestial maiden's speech while Lisanna waved to Lucy as she was leaving; turning back into the guild she looks around at everyone who was completely silent with astonished facials across everyone's faces. Five seconds later everyone turned back to what they were doing but less energetic, quieter and glum faces to go along with the depressed atmosphere. As Lisanna sat down at the bar she looked back at everyone who was still depressed then turn to her sister who had a melancholy expression spread across her features she asks **_"Mira-nee what happened?" _**Mira had a slight frown adorning her beautiful features and pointed to Natsu and said **_"Ask him"_** looking over at the upset dragon slayer, Lisanna made her way to the shocked looking Fire breather and tapped lightly on his shoulder and said **_"Natsu? Are you alright? What Happened?"_** Natsu looked at the younger Strauss sibling and said **_"…We…we kicked Lucy off the team so you could join…"_** Lisanna stood there in shock and exclaimed **_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_** Natsu looked down at his feet in shame and said **_"We kicked Lucy off the team so you could join us so we could spend more time together…"_** Natsu looked through the corner of his eye to see what Lisanna would do **_"WHAT! I was so looking forward to getting to know Lucy too!"_** pouting Lisanna stopped for a moment and looked at Natsu with a frown a dawning her beautiful features and said **_"Natsu?" _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_As previously stated in the last chapter i do not own Fairy tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**_"…We…we kicked Lucy off the team so you could join…"_** Lisanna stood there in shock and exclaimed **_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_** Natsu looked down at his feet in shame and said **_"We kicked Lucy off the team so you could join us so we could spend more time together…"_** Natsu looked through the corner of his eye to see what Lisanna would do **_"WHAT! I was so looking forward to getting to know Lucy too!"_** pouting Lisanna stopped for a moment and looked at Natsu with a frown a dawning her beautiful features and said **_"Natsu?" _**

**_Chapter 2:_**

The said boy looked up at Lisanna with uncertainty in his eyes **_"Yeah?"_** Lisanna nodded her head in disapproval and said **_"Did it occur to you that I wanted to get know Lucy better?"_** Natsu sighed and shook his head, with this Lisanna started tapping her foot **_"And please expand your reasoning for kicking Lucy off the team_**!**_"_** Natsu looked at Lisanna in the eye and answered her question **_"Well… I chose this difficult mission and thought she is a bit too weak for what I chose…"_** as soon as the word 'weak' left Natsu's lips Lisanna stopped and started to look around the guild as if she had lost something, which brought confusion to the boy's face **_"Lisanna what are you doing?"_** Lisanna continued for a little longer until she stopped and looked Natsu dead in the eye with a sad yet serious expression **_"I'm looking for the Natsu I once knew and loved. The one who looked out for his nakama, the one who loved everyone and didn't care if they were weak or strong, the one who doesn't name people for something they are not, the one who isn't the Natsu that is standing in front of me"_** The whole guild remained silent as Natsu's whole world froze. Lisanna turned and walked over to the bar and sighed and asked Mira for a glass of water. Coming back to reality Natsu looked at Lisanna **_"What are you talking about? I am the Natsu you know" _**Lisanna looked at him with anger clearly written in her eyes **_"That's where your wrong... the Natsu I know isn't someone who outright tells someone to leave because of what he wants. The Natsu I know knows that everyone is stronger than others in their own way. The Natsu I know doesn't treat people like a toy and leaves them when he doesn't want them or thinks it's too weak, he would keep them close... because everyone and everything to the Natsu I know...is... is precious..."_** Lisanna sculled her glass of water and stood up and faced Natsu **_"Natsu...the Natsu I know wouldn't want to leave anyone behind or let them go because he knows what it feels like to be left... to be abandoned... especially to Lucy... everyone knows what has happened in her past and from what I hear it's really sad... by abandoning and calling her weak is the worst thing you could've done..."_** and with that Lisanna made her way to the guild doors and turned back to Natsu **_"I can't believe you did that to your own nakama... what happen to you? Until you find yourself and apologize to Lucy don't expect me to be the one to help pick up the piece's and put it back to together" _**she looked over to Elfman, then to Mira **_"Let's go home Elfman... we will see you at home Mira-nee!" _**Mira waved to her siblings leaving the guild **_"yeah I'll see you later"_**.

Once the guild doors closed everyone looked over at Natsu who seemed frozen with Lisanna's words echoing throughout his head, staring at the guild doors. He was suddenly brought back to earth with a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the owner of that hand Natsu heard the voice speak **_"Lisanna is right you know… except the real question is… where did we all go?"_** Looking up to see the owner of the voice he nodded in agreement and said **_"You're right Erza where did we all go?"_**

Masters P.O.V:

_'Oh dear… I hope they make up soon because this is going to become a real issue if they don't patch things up… I guess this is a good learning experience for them'_ Coming out of my office I jump up on to the second floor railing and look over at the guild and sighed_ 'There's no point in saying anything to them with the way they look, they look like they have learnt their mistake… now it's a matter of time for them to fix it…"_

Normal P.O.V:

Moments later the guild master came out from his office and stood on the second floor railing and said **_"Ok Listen UP!"_** Looking up to the master everyone gave their full attention to the dwarf as he spoke **_"I would like to announce who will be participating in the Grand Magic games…"_** the master took a breathe and called each member one by one **_"This is in no particular order… Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Elfman and Levy as a reserve"_** everyone looked at the said members who nodded their head in conformation except one **_"But Master I'm not very strong are you sure you wanted to pick me?"_** said a delicate girl who looked at the Master with a questioning gaze **_"The Master didn't pick us because of our strength but with how well we work together"_** Wendy looked from the great Titania then to the master who nodded his head with agreement and said **_"Train hard and show who's guild is number 1! Now go train you have three months to get up to speed with your magic from the 7 year time skip"_** The Master tried to get everyone's enthusiasm up with an excited voice which didn't turn out to well. The Master sighed and rubbed his temples then look at his guild **_"Don't worry too much about Lucy… even though she had to point out and make you recognise your mistake you now have a chance to fix it! Lucky for you Lucy is a very forgiving person. The next time you see her apologise to her but until then we need to work hard with the upcoming event… is that clear?" _**Everyone responded with an **_"AYE!"_** and left to train.

As soon as the said members competing in the games were making their way out of the guild, Master looked back at the remaining members.**_ "Mira, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia come to my office now!"_** the said mages gave a look of confusion and made their way over to the master's office. As the four members made their way into their Masters office they looked at the old man with confusion as he gestured for them to sit down **_"Ok, now you must be wondering why I have called you four to my office"_** looking at each mage individually as they nod one by one **_"I wanted to put a second team together for the Grand magic games and want you four to participate, you will be Fairy tail B"_** everyone nodded their head in agreement responding with their own responses until Gajeel spoke up **_"Wait what's in it for us?"_** the Master grinned knowing at least one of them would've asked that **_"Whichever team comes first in rankings gets to make the other team do what they want for a day"_** This made the master chuckle at their faces as they imagine what they would get the other team to do what they want. Grinning at the positive response from the second team he clapped his hands in happiness as the newly reformed team left the office except one in silence.

Noticing Mira still seated in her chair the old man's face looked confused and asked **_"What's wrong Mira?"_** Mira looked at him with a questioning gaze and said **_"Master isn't there meant to be five members for each team in order to participate?"_** the Master chuckled and nodded **_"Yes indeed there is, you are probably wondering who is the fifth member? Am I correct?"_** Mira nodded in anticipation to know who the fifth member is. The master sighed **_"I was going to ask The Spirit Maiden to be the fifth member of your team"_** leaning forward in her chair with curiosity clearly growing on her face she asked **_"Who's 'The Spirit Maiden'?"_** the master chuckled and replied **_"Things will come to light in good time but for now I want you to start training"_** sighing in frustration Mira only nodded and opened the door to leave but was interrupted when the master asked **_"Oh and Mira? Do you know when Lucy is returning?"_** turning to the master with a questioning gaze **_"She'll be returning in three weeks. Why?" _**the master smiled and said **_"Oh nothing in particular just… curious"_** Mira grew suspicious but shrugged it off and left the office to train.

**A/N: **hey guys! I'd like to thank-you all for taking your time to read my story it really means a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_As Previously stated in the last two chapters i do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Who's 'The Spirit Maiden'?"_** the master chuckled and replied **_"Things will come to light in good time but for now I want you to start training"_** sighing in frustration Mira only nodded and opened the door to leave but was interrupted when the master asked **_"Oh and Mira? Do you know when Lucy is returning?"_** turning to the master with a questioning gaze **_"She'll be returning in three weeks. Why?" _**the master smiled and said **_"Oh nothing in particular just… curious"_** Mira grew suspicious but shrugged it off and left the office to train.

**_Chapter 3:_**

Three months later at the Grand Magic Games:

Normal P.O.V:

Standing on one of the statues of the GMT arena overlooking the city of Cronus, a mysterious figure in a black cloak with a white Fairy Tail sign on the back sighs trying to relieve them self of the nerves that have built up in their stomach. Finally overcoming the nerves they decide to jump off and land gracefully down in one of the many beautiful streets of the capital of Fiore and walks calmly as the local citizen's watch in amazement at the sudden appearance. The locals looked around in curiosity of where the mage came from only to turn back to see the mage at the end of the street walking around the corner.

Mira's P.O.V:

Settling down in our hotel for the games the members of Fairy Tail team B and I gathered in my room for our private meeting to get things settled for the team I notice our fifth member hasn't turned up yet and was curious as to who this mysterious character may be. Hearing a voice interrupting my thoughts I look over to Laxus who called **_"Oi Mira! What are you waiting for? Aren't we going to start this meeting?"_** I smiled sweetly to Laxus and reply **_"We are waiting for our fifth member to turn up I heard her name is 'The Spirit Maiden' other than that I don't know a lot about her, the Master seems to speak very highly of her, she must be very powerful"_** looking at me with a confused expression Gajeel question**_ "Wait how do you even know that this mage is even a girl and why do we even need a fifth member, aren't we strong enough as it is?!"_** I giggled and replied **_"and I thought you were more observant Gajeel… the reason I know the mysterious mage is a girl is because the term maiden is used for girls or young women unless of course you want to be called a maiden as well?"_** with that, everyone exploded out in laughter. Laughing like a maniac Laxus yelled **_"You are so dumb! Even I knew that!" _**in response Gajeel snorted in embarrassment. Re-composing myself I continued to answer his question**_ "And with you second question is depending on your definition of strong. Personally I think we are quite powerful with the way we are however we cannot enter the games if we don't have five members on the team."_** Everyone continued to snicker with my first comment leading to Gajeel facing away with a red tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. Settling down after the earlier embarrassing moment, Gajeel turned back to me and asked **_"Well then where is this _****girl****_?"_** I shrugged in response **_"I'm not sure. Well why we are waiting why don't we start unpacking after all we are going to be here for the rest of the week so we may as well get comfort-" _**I was then interrupted with the sound of a door closing. Turning around to see who it is a mysterious figure in a black skin tight sleeveless jump suit with an erect collar that had a thick white trimmings along the edges that joins at her chest showing a little cleavage and continuing as one strip to her hips with a pair of matching white trimmed black knee high combat boots. Strapped across her hips is a brown leather belt sporting a leather poach, a whip handle and a shiny gold dagger. A black cloak with a white Fairy Tail insignia on the back of it reached down to her ankles that was brought a little behind her shoulders revealing her outfit that is complete with a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. Turning to us with a shadow spread across the character's entire face not giving any clues as to who this mysterious character could be she took a step away from the door. Being the first to break the silence I made my way over to the cloaked figure and gave a warm smile and said **_"Hello you must be The Spirit Maiden, My apologies if I've met you before but I don't think I remember a member in the guild called The Spirit Maiden, I'm Mira-Jane you can call me Mira it is nice to meet you!"_** the mysterious figure chuckled with a very mature feminine formal voice and spoke**_ "Mira you never ceased to amuse me sometimes, I missed you for the past few months I apologize"_** and with that she bowed down in apology, pausing for a moment I thought _'that voice sounded awfully familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it'_ I giggled nervously and said **_"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name..."_** the woman giggled and replied **_"Oh Mira of all people I thought you'd remember me" _**pulling off her hood revealing her identity, the sound of gasps were herd throughout the whole room as the woman stood there. Standing there frozen in shock, tears began to emerge from the corners of my eyes, with a confused look the women asked_** "What?"**_

Erza P.O.V:

As I forced everyone to stop what they were doing we sat down and decided to clear issues before tomorrow, throughout the discussion I look over to Natsu who was blanking out with a worried expression. I interrupting the discussion I Look over at Natsu seriously and said**_ "Natsu, what is wrong?"_** he looked at me with a saddened expression and replied **_"I'm worried about Lucy… what happens if she doesn't forgive me?"_** I sighed and looked at him with a comforting smile **_"Don't worry Natsu; Lucy is a very forgiving person"_**. Natsu looks at me with a frantic expression written in his eyes **_"How do you know that? How do you know she will forgive me? Do you know the reason behind me ignoring her and asking her to leave the team?"_** everyone looked at Natsu with a surprised expression mixed with disbelief, I thought _'He was doing it on purpose?!'_ I look at everyone knowing that they had a very similar thought to mine. Glaring at him forcing him to continue **_"The reason I ignored Lucy was because I was scared…"_** everyone including myself looked confused and gave him signs to elaborate **_"I was scared because I kept getting this overprotective and possessive feeling for Lucy… I don't know why or what it meant. I was scared that this feeling would hurt Lucy. So I decided if I avoided and ignore her it would go away and hoped once it goes away everything would go back to normal, but I was wrong …every time I could smell her, hear her, see her, the feelings would only grow. I couldn't take it anymore so I thought if I asked Lucy to leave the team, the risk of hurting her would be of less damage. But I was wrong… I was hurting her more by avoiding her and I didn't realise that until THREE months ago… and on top of that I didn't realise I was hurting Lisanna by placing her on the team without her consent…I used the excuse of wanting Lisanna on the team and spending more time together because I didn't want anyone to know the real reason why I kicked her off the team and ignored her… I honestly didn't mean to say Lucy was weak, I know that isn't and never will be true, I thought if I said that it would be more convincing for Lisanna to join the team… but I was wrong "_**. Everyone sat there in silence stunned of the reasoning behind why the dragon slayer ignoring Lucy. I walked over to Natsu and placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder and said **_"Natsu, you dimwit… you're in Love with Lucy. That's what those strange feelings are, don't worry that's nothing to be scared of, how about you do this games for Lucy?"_** Natsu blushed heavily and nodded, not wanting to deny the Great Titania and risk the chance of getting beat up for the disagreement; he gave a small smile to me and sighed in relief when she took a step after a moment of pats on the back, laughter and comments on how silly he was for acting that way, Natsu looked at everyone with a questioning gaze and asked **_"well now you know my reasoning behind me ignoring Lucy…what's yours?" _**after that comment the whole room was filled with silence, nervous looks and laughs came from each mage including myself_ 'wow… this is awkward… what do I say, I wasn't expecting that question' _as the room remained in silence Natsu gave a questioning gaze and was about to speak when he got cut off by a voice. Rushing over to the balcony everyone looked over the edge to see a projection of a pumpkin headed figure **_"Good Morning, to all the guilds here for the Great magic tournament! In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 down to 8… we will begin a 'preliminary event'"_** everyone looked at the projection with shock and disapproval; I heard Gray shout **_"preliminary!" _**I commented and said **_"No one said anything about that!"_** I didn't really listen to what Natsu said because he was yelling something ridiculous about the size of the projection, or something. After a few seconds of everyone's comments the pumpkin headed figure continued his announcement **_"Every year more and more guilds come, that's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly. This year, we've brought the number of final competing teams down to 8. The preliminary rules are simple!"_** as soon as he had finished that sentenced I felt the building shaking and moving higher like it was growing. **_"You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the event grounds. The first 8 teams to make it will participate in the event."_** Suddenly we saw pieces of wooden planks create a path towards an extreme large maze, which Gray stated clearly as he shouted the obvious, rolling my eyes I murmuring to myself **_"Well-done captain obvious"_**. **_"Feel free to use any magic you like. There are no re-strictions. As long as you're one of the first 8 teams to make it, But if all 5 of your members don't make it there, you still lose."_** Every one of us looked at each other in shock which changed quickly into determination**_ "And one more thing…we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth"_** That's when I heard Natsu question **_"Labyrinth?"_** no one was able to answer or question it themselves as the pumpkin headed figure interrupted and roared **_"The Great Magic Torment's preliminary event! Sky Labyrinth… HAS BEGUN!"_**. As we started to run to the entrance of the Labyrinth, stating with great determination we shouted together **_"LET'S GO!"_** and with that we set off.'

Time skip, At the End of Labyrinth:

Finally seeing the end of the maze we rushed as fast as we could until we reached the pumpkin figure who was standing, clapping his two gloved hands by a door with the word 'GOAL' in bold flashing lights above. The pumpkin figure walked up to them and said **_"Congratulations on competing in the preliminary event"_**. The team cheered in victory until I heard Natsu ask **_"So we got first place right?"_** the pumpkins headed man shook his head and said **_"No actually you just barely got 8_****_th_****_ place"_** with that said I could feel the whole team comically freeze in shock. Looking over my team mates I thought_ 'We only just made it? And I thought we were working pretty fast… well I guess as long as we made it then I'm happy.'_ Quickly recomposing myself I lead the team through the door to prepare for the next event.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Reading over the reviews i saw you guys were keen for another chapter, this makes me so HAPPY! I've never written any humor before in my stories so this is a first for me ahaha! you know the saying 'It's lame to laugh at your own jokes'? ahaha well when i was writing some of these scenes I was laughing my head off...ahaha... Lame, i know isn't it? i was going to actually publish this on a weekly basis but that obviously hasn't worked out for me so far, at the moment I'm writing chapter six and gathering ideas for my first story 'Getting there too late', please forgive me if i make any errors or taking a while to write chapters! Cause i'm really slow... Ok not that slow, Let's just i may not be as fast as you'd want me to be! Once again... Thank-you for taking your time to read this, you really have no idea how much this means to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**_As Previously stated in the last three chapters I do not own fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

The team cheered in victory until I heard Natsu ask **_"So we got first place right?"_** the pumpkins headed man shook his head and said **_"No actually you just barely got 8_****_th_****_ place"_** with that said I could feel the whole team comically freeze in shock. Looking over my team mates I thought_ 'We only just made it? And I thought we were working pretty fast… well I guess as long as we made it then I'm happy.'_ Quickly recomposing myself I lead the team through the door to prepare for the next event.

**_Chapter 4:_**

Normal P.O.V:

After the preliminary event had finished all the teams were given a few hours to prepare themselves for the upcoming events of the day. After much wait the Pumpkin man started to welcome everyone and announce the judges. After many announcements and explanation of how the games will work this year the host finally started to announce the teams that will be competing in this year's events. **_"Now for what you all have been waiting for, it is now time to reveal which teams have made it in too the top eight for this year's competition"_** the crowd went wild with excitement and leaned forward in their seats as they awaited to find out what teams have made it in the top 8. The pumpkin man laughed **_"This is from eighth place to First…"_** The crowd leaned forward further in excitement **_"eighth place is…Fairy Tail A!"_** coming into the light of the stadium the crowd was hushed a little in disappointment **_"seventh place is… Quarto Cerberus! Sixth place is… Mermaid heel! Fifth place is…Blue Pegasus! Fourth place is… Lamia scale!" _**The crowd were going crazy with excitement **_"Next up are our top three! Third place…Raven Tail"_** the crowd increased there volume in excitement **_"In Second place… Fairy Tail B!" _**with that the whole crowd silent for a moment then screamed out in unison **_"Another team of Fairy Tail?!"_** at the same time Fairy Tail A froze and yelled out in confusion **_"WHAT!"_** standing there in confusion and shock everyone looked at the members participating in Team B, looking over the second team they nodded in approval of how strong this team is, until all their eyes landed on a hooded figure who was standing behind the rest wearing a black cloak giving no glimpse of giving any of their identity away, with questions clearly written in their eyes, but said nothing. Everyone stopped as the Pumpkin man decided to explain, a guild is allowed to have two team at most from a guild, after explaining the rules the host called out the last team that will be participating in the event **_"And now for First place, a team that has won seven years in a row … Sabertooth!"_** The whole crowd went wild and exploded with excitement as they jumped up and down, in and out of their seats. After explaining the board of events for the games the host called out the first event **_"The first event for today is called hidden…"_** after the Host had finished explaining a member of each team stepped forward, from Fairy Tail A Gray stepped forward which caused Juvia to step forward in reaction. Once the event was over both teams of Fairy Tail's got the last two places, Of course that meant Fairy Tail B scored one point while Fairy Tail A scored nothing. Continuing on with the games the pumpkin man introduced the next event **_"The next event is called Battle Part, where a member is called from each team is to fight against another from another team, pretty basic really… winner scores 10pts, ties score 5pts and losers score 0pts! Our first pair is Levy from Fairy Tail A versus Flare from Raven Tail!"_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Watching the first battle I watched over Levy who started out amazing until she suddenly began to start losing which I found odd, I noticed from the corner of my Gajeel rushing over to the Fairy Tail Stand where all the guild members were watching the event in worry as levy took beating after beating, looking back at Gajeel I saw him cutting some red hair from the flare lady with one of his throwing knives, _'I see… so they play dirty, note to self: keep cautious'_. The red headed lady screamed in pain from her hair, taking advantage of this Levy freed herself and fought back with tremendous power, with every move she looked graceful and dangerous. Just as she was about to end the fight with a final attack, the lady shook in fear and braced for impact. Levy's final attack to end the fight was suddenly completely cut off, like someone had cancelled her moved. After the cancellation of her attack, Levy fell to the ground in exhaust. This caused uproar with the Fairy Tail, hearing shouts in disgust of how Raven Tail had cheated. I watch the whole scenario in silence and observe Raven tails movements which I found very suspicious, then watched Gajeel carry Levy off the field to the infirmary with the majority of the guild following close behind. I decided to wait until everyone had returned from the infirmary to the watch stands. Leaving quietly and unnoticed by my fellow guild mates I made my way over to the infirmary to check on Levy who was sleeping peacefully with Gajeel by her side. I smiled to myself and sat down next to the bed and held Levy's hand and whispered **_"You did amazing Levy, Get well soon"_** looking at her peaceful face she smiled and whispered **_"Lu-chan"_**, even though I could tell she can't see my face I smiled a warm smile to her and lightly squeezed her hand encouragingly, I nodded at Gajeel who gave a grunt in response and walked out of the infirmary to continue to watch the games. Returning I saw the third Battle part had ended with the Sabertooth guy winning, I sighed and waited for the next pair to be called up.

Too my surprise was what the host had announced **_"For today's final match we have from Lamia Scale Jura versus from Fairy Tail's team B Spirit Maiden!" _**Before I entered the battle arena I secured my gloves to my hands and made sure I've completely covered myself with my cloak showing no clues as to what I'm wearing, what weapons I have and what I look like. It turns out that the guy I'm versing is some ten wizard saint from Lamia scale _'Now how unfair is that…pfft as if! However I think this will be interesting'_ walking to the center of the battle field I could see in the corner of my eyes the confused and curious expressions of my guild, giggling to myself, I look over to see Jura standing across from me ready for battle, I look over at the pumpkin head guy who yelled **_"And now let the final battle part of the day… BEGIN!"_** looking over at Jura who stood still and waited for me to take the first move, with an expression of curiosity to see what I'm capable of. I shrug then start to sprint, but only to find myself tripped over and landed face first in the ground making the whole ground of the arena split, and crumpling at the center. I look over to Jura who sweet dropped along with the whole audience; I stood up and dusted myself off _'Now that was a bit clumsy…oh man I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow'_, then took a fighting stance. Suddenly I hear a judge comment **_"I think this is going to end faster than I thought… don't you agree, after all Jura is one of the 10 wizard saints"_** It sounded feminine, for a response I hear two middle aged male voices agree while one who seemed to have a more aged voice disagreed**_ "I wouldn't be too sure If I were you. I heard 7 years ago Fairy Tail's core mages disappeared in an accident and was kept in time and didn't return until three months ago. Fairy Tail's core mages are a lot stronger than what you think they are, I'm not completely sure but I think this mysterious mage might just be one of those core mages and can be a lot stronger than what you give the mage." _**The feminine voice laughed in response and said **_"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?!"_** I only smirked at the woman's arrogant voice _'I will prove you wrong'_

**A/N:** Hey cool kids! Once again i would like to thank-you guys for reading my story! Please keep reviewing! it is much appreciated to know what you guys like :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**As previously stated in the first four chapters I do not own Fairy Tail...**_

_**Previously:**_

_**"I wouldn't be too sure If I were you. I heard 7 years ago Fairy Tail's core mages disappeared in an accident and was kept in time and didn't return until three months ago. Fairy Tail's core mages are a lot stronger than what you think they are, I'm not completely sure but I think this mysterious mage might just be one of those core mages and can be a lot stronger than what you give the mage." **_The feminine voice laughed in response and said _**"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?!"**_ I only smirked at the woman's arrogant voice _'I will prove you wrong'_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Natsu's P.O.V:

_'Whoa that Spirit maiden seems a bit clumsy…the guy seems really powerful to be able to split the arena field with his…face…who is this Spirit guy? I've never heard of this mage in our guild before…'_

Jura's P.O.V:

_'Whoa… did that just happen? Did my opponent really just trip over? Did I do that? No… that's not possible I haven't done anything… so just by tripping over this mage managed to split the ground of the entire battle arena with their… face? What do I do? I've never really versed someone this clumsy before…'_ I stood there stunned not knowing what to do. Watching my opponent getting up I hear them whisper _**"Meteor Triple head smash" **_when suddenly I got hit on my back and went flying forward stunned; I swiftly land on my feet _'Wait what just happened? Snap out of it! Concentrate!'_ I look over at my opponent and see them standing there in a fighting stance, I quickly flicked my wrist moving large amounts of earth toward the dark figure, hitting dead on I smirked, when the dust cleared the figure wasn't in sight, I take a step forward only to feel myself flying head first into the wall of the arena, making a large crater and heard the mage whisper _**"One"**_. Getting up shakily, again I quickly run and jump to the center of the arena quickly making an earth shield shell around me knowing nothing can get through the walls when suddenly I hear drilling from under me. I try to figure out where it's going to come out from I looked around frantically when suddenly I got grabbed by the ankles and pulled under the earth, slamming my head against the ground in the process, making another crater slightly bigger than the one before by some mysterious figure who whispered _**"Two"**_. Trying to get a good look at my opponent I noticed they seemed to be wearing a …maid's outfit? _'Wait I'm pretty sure my opponent wasn't wearing a maid's outfit when I first saw them…I swear I saw my opponent wearing a black cloak that reached down to their ankles with black combat boots…'_. Next thing I knew I was suddenly thrown in to the sky. _'What's happening? This is happening too fast for me to be able to engage and attack, the speed of this mage is undeniably fast… I mean I'm one of fastest mages out but this mage seems to be on a whole new level, I can't see them anywhere, even though this mage is clumsy they seem to be graceful…is my opponent a girl?'_ quickly making myself Earth pillars throughout the whole arena I jump as fast as I could to avoid my opponent. Feeling something grasping my ankle I looked down to see what caught my ankle, only getting caught by a …whip?... a whip around my ankle pulling me down to the ground then thrown towards one of my own pillars which I quickly moved my body in mid-air and positioned myself to jump off the pillar. Jumping from one to another as fast as I can, in no particular order I continue to jump from pillar to pillar to make sure the mage can't read my movements, suddenly I heard a big crack only to see my opponent at the other side of the arena, face first on the ground making the ground of the arena even more distorted then it already was _'I'm guessing they tripped over… again'_ using the time while my opponent is down to my advantage I quickly positioning my hands into pose.

Spirit Maidens P.O.V:

_'Dam … today is not my day, I'm so clumsy! It doesn't help that I let down my guard with his first attack and getting my ankle badly bruised. I'm usually more graceful than this… all well let's wait and see what this 10 wizards saint will do while I'm taking my sweet time to get up'_ while lying on the ground I wait for the attack to come. Looking over at Jura I watched him as he puts his hands into a funny position. Closing his eyes I watch as hundreds of rocks in a range of sizes come towards me with such speed _'Wow now that's what I'm talking about! Bring it on! I want to see if you can hit me!'_

Jura's P.O.V:

Throwing hundreds of rocks at great speeds at the mysterious mage, knowing no one can escape that, I caused a big explosion. Waiting for the dust to settle I see my opponent walk through the rocks like some kind of ghost and chuckle like nothing had happened. Suddenly the mage disappeared in thin air. Looking around frantically to try and spot the mage I unexpectedly felt myself once again going face first into the ground causing a large crater bigger than the first two that appeared in the center of the arena with my opponent's foot on top of my head hearing them murmur _**"Three"**_, falling into unconsciousness from too many hits to the head I thought _'So that's explains what they meant when they said Meteor triple head smash'._ I look in the corner of my eye to see nothing but a dark figure above me I ask _**"Who are you?" **_The whole arena just went silent in amazement, being the first coming back to their senses the host said in an amazement with a shocked expression clearly written all over his pumpkin face and said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for people to hear _**"The Victory win goes to Fairy Tail's team B, the Spirit Maiden" **_hearing the hooded figure say a word that I couldn't quite catch, a man in Greek robes appears out of nowhere and starts to heal my injuries.

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Whispering Apollo's name, he appears in front of me, I smiled and asked him telepathically to heal Jura's injuries; I looked at the whole crowd careful not to expose myself too much, only to see shocked expressions and hearing nothing but silence. Breaking the silence the arrogant feminine voice from before spoke in shock_** "Well…That was unexpected"**_ listening closely I heard the two deep middle aged voice agree quietly while the aged voice from before spoke up _**"Now see?! What did I tell you? I was right… we should have made a bet"**_ hearing the man laugh made me smile. I decided to speak up, with Authority strong and clear in my voice _**"You shouldn't under estimate how strong someone is until you met them, gone through hardships with them, or even battle them… YOU!" **_I pointed to the arrogant female judge who looked stunned _**"… you have no right to judge someone by their appearance or by how strong they are! Everyone is stronger than others in their own unique way… Until you're the number 1 wizard saint you have no right to start talking down on people's strength! You weren't with Fairy Tail when we were going through hardships, take the seven year gap as an example you don't realise how hard it was for the remaining guild members to wait for us! They waited for us for SEVEN long years! They stayed strong for us! Do you know how hard that is? No you wouldn't would you? You wouldn't have the slightest hint. Don't you dare talk down on Fairy Tail until you've gone through the same footsteps as us!"**_

Jura's P.O.V:

_'So this mysterious figure is a girl…' _The hooded figure offers me her hand and lifts me up and chucks me over her shoulder like I'm some sort of sack of potatoes then she replies _**"Sorry about that...I was just tired of people looking down on Fairy Tail, now from your question from before I am the Spirit Maiden, that is all you will know for now, I will reveal my true identity in good time… but for now you need to rest, even though Apollo may have healed your injuries you still need to rest"**_ even though I couldn't see the shadowed figures face I could tell she was giving me a warm smile, Suddenly I heard the whole arena exploded out into cheers, mostly from Fairy Tail. I smile then I felt myself blackout.

Natsu's P.O.V:

_'Oh so he's…a… she… well that's awkward… Now that I think about it… isn't maiden used for girls, lucky I haven't said anything yet. That Spirit Maiden seems to be really strong, fast and… clumsy. She appears to love Fairy Tail a lot, even though I've never heard of a mage called Spirit maiden before, I' am happy to know she is passionate about our guild… awe... man! Now I really want to battle the mysterious mage! Just thinking about it is gets me fired up!' _Cheering for the win, I watch the Spirit lady helped Jura up to his feet and carry him towards the infirmary. Just watching this mage I thought _'This mage somehow reminds me of someone…I don't know who or why…"_ shrugging off the weird feeling I continue to cheer with the rest of Fairy Tail. Seeing the pumpkin head guy appear on the large screen he began to announce the standings of the day _**"Ok that was the last battle part and event for today! Now I shall announce the Cumulative rankings! In first place Sabertooth with 20pts, Second place Raven Tail with18pts, Third place Blue Pegasus with 16pts, Fourth place Fairy Tail B with 11pts, Fifth place Lamia scale with 6pts, Sixth place Mermaid Heel with 3pts, Seventh place Quatro Cerberus with 2pts and In eighth position is Fairy Tail A with 0pts! Thank-you for coming today folks! I hope you all are looking forward to tomorrow's events just as much as I am! Hope to see you all here again tomorrow Good night folks!"**_

**A/N:** Thank-you all, for continuing to read my story :) Thank-you for sending reviews! Please continue I enjoy reading others opinions :D


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm pretty sure you all know by now that i do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

Seeing the pumpkin head guy appear on the large screen he began to announce the standings of the day **_"Ok that was the last battle part and event for today! Now I shall announce the Cumulative rankings! In first place Sabertooth with 20pts, Second place Raven Tail with18pts, Third place Blue Pegasus with 16pts, Fourth place Fairy Tail B with 11pts, Fifth place Lamia scale with 6pts, Sixth place Mermaid Heel with 3pts, Seventh place Quatro Cerberus with 2pts and In eighth position is Fairy Tail A with 0pts! Thank-you for coming today folks! I hope you all are looking forward to tomorrow's events just as much as I am! Hope to see you all here again tomorrow Good night folks!"_**

**_Chapter 6:_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Lying down, facing the ceiling re-capping over today's events, Mira nudges my arm and sits next to me **_"Are you ok? I've been talking to you the whole time; you seem a little lost…"_** I looked over to her worried face I chuckle and smile sweetly to her and answered **_"Thanks for worrying but there is nothing wrong, I was just thinking over today's events that's all"_** Looking unconvinced, Mira sighed and nodded. Getting up Mira looked at me **_"Listen if you need any help I will always be here for you"_** I smiled brightly at her and nodded, making her way to the door she turns back to me and said **_"I'm going to the local bar, where the rest of the guild is are you coming?"_** I sat up and looked at Mira then out the window next to my bed and said **_"Nah its fine, I was actually thinking of visiting Levy in the infirmary… I don't want to risk revealing my identity to the other guild members yet, but thanks for the invitation"_**. Walking over to me and kneeling in front of me Mira sighed **_"Listen I know you're scared of what may happen when they find out who you are… but don't worry, ok? I'll be there for you, and besides you can't hide forever dear"_** I looked at her with a sad knowing smile and nodded **_"Thanks Mira, I know you will always be there for me and I know I can't hide forever, I'm just scared, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and was actually thinking of revealing myself on the last day of the tournaments"_**. She gave me a small smile and reached out and put both of her hands on my shoulders **_"Well, whenever you are ready I'll be there to help you"_** smiling at her, reaching out to her and gave her a warm hug I whispered **_"I know you will"_**. After a long minute we both got up and started to head out of the lodge, we walked together for a while and admired the streets of Crocus at night, then separated to make our ways to our set destinations.

The Infirmary:

Walking into the infirmary I, quietly made my way to Levy's bed only to find her sitting up talking to Gajeel. Stepping back into the shadows, I see Levy looked down at her hands in shame while Gajeel was kneeling in front both of his hands on her shoulders. The expression on Gajeel's face was one I haven't seen before; he looked concerned and almost scared. Listening into their conversation I heard Levy say **_"I'm sorry I was weak… I really thought I had her until things became pair shaped, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough… Please forgive me"_** after saying that Levy broke down into tears, with a frantic looking Gajeel kneeling in front of her cursing himself of not knowing what he should do. Re-composing himself, Gajeel looked at Levy sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face crying. Picking her up and sat her on his lap and gave her a hug, he said **_"Don't beat yourself up for it shrimp, it wasn't your fault. All of us know that Raven Tail was playing dirty, let alone cheating. Of all people, you should already know we have already forgiven you, besides I thought you did good shrimp!"_** Quietly I watched as the scene unfolded and smile as Levy looked at him and asked **_"Do you really think so? Or are you pulling my leg? Because this doesn't sound like you…"_** looking down at the petite mage in his arms he chuckled **_"If I didn't I wouldn't be saying it. Even though I'm cold and grumpy doesn't mean I don't worry about you…"_** Looking away trying to hide his slightly red tinted cheeks, hoping to be unnoticed by the blue haired mage, he hears her giggle and hugs him tight **_"Thank-you, I'm sorry I made you worried"_**. Shocked for a moment Gajeel snorted **_"Yeah and don't let it happen again"_** patting her head awkwardly I noticed I was still standing there thinking to myself _'What am I doing? Sneaking in and listening into their conversations… how nosey, this isn't normal like me to do this… so why am I here?'_ having an argument with myself I noticed myself still standing there not doing anything, looking over at the pair I decide to make myself known. Clearing my throat the pair look at me, Gajeel looked at me with a bored expression and said **_"What do you want?"_** forgetting what I was doing I stood there trying to think of something to say _'… your meant to think things through…which I clearly wasn't. What do I say? I've never been caught in situation like this before…Umm… quick think of something, say something! Anything!'_ stepping out of the shadows I stood there and said **_"Yogurt" _**the pair gave me a confused look. _'Good going genius… now what?'_ The pair cracked up laughed at me for a while, just managing to re-compose herself, Levy looked up to me and said **_"do you really want yogurt? I'm sorry have we met before? What are you doing here anyway?"_** With that she smiled brightly. Chuckling, even though I knew she couldn't see my face but I still smiled to her and said **_"No I don't really want yogurt, I was freaking out for a second there because I didn't know what to say. Have we met before? Well that's up to you to decide, I'm the Spirit Maiden, I was actually here to check if you are ok"_** pointing to their position. I smirked and said in a sing-song voice **_"and with what I'm seeing it, you are more than ok"_** I giggled as the both of them looked at each other, who were both still hugging one another, they jumped back quickly then look away from each other with a blush on the faces, hearing a nervous giggle from Levy, I heard a snort coming from Gajeel. I turned around waved behind myself and walked back out the door and said **_"Well… please forgive me for the intrusion, I'll leave you guys…_**** alone"** making a big emphasis on the word 'alone', I close the door behind me and giggle to myself and look up to the starry skies and shook my head and laughed and head back to the Lodge.

Grand Magic Games Day2:

Standing there waiting for the host to start introducing the second day of the GMT and events I re-adjust my hood making sure no one could see my face, I look over to Raven Tail and observed the team closely _'There something about them that seems to bug me… but I can't seem to put my finger on it…what it is?'_. Bringing me out of my thoughts I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around I see the whole of Team A standing behind me except one who had curious looks, I slightly tilt my head showing my curiosity. I look over all of them until I saw Gray step forward and asked **_"Who are you? I'm not meaning to be rude but I don't recall a mage in our guild called 'the Spirit Maiden'"_** I sighed and said **_"I am the Spirit Maiden and that is all you will need to know about me for now, except for the fact that I've been in this guild for nine years"_**. Looking at all of them they didn't seem convinced that a mage they have never heard of could've possibly been in the guild that long and not knowing anything about them till now. Looking at them I shrugged it off as the host started to introduce the judges for today. **_"Good Morning! And welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Tournament. Today the first event will require a member from each team! I will announce the event after each team has selected a member to participate, pick wisely!"_** In less than five seconds the representatives of each team step forward. Looking at each participant, I watch as Natsu and Gajeel stepping forward acting confident, and then quickly started trying to pick a fight with one another. I noticed the blonde dragon slayer of Sabertooth step forward muttering something along the lines **_"Natsu-nii is going, so I should to!"_** to his team mates. Once all the teams had selected there representatives the host announced the event. **_"This event is called 'Chariot'. This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariots. The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your own undoing. The participants will pass through major sightseeing locales of Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the Domus Flau?"_**. With the last question the whole crowd spread throughout the city screamed in anticipation for the outcome of this event, some jumping up and down in excitement and other making bets. Looking over to the two representatives for Fairy Tail in this event, I shook my head and turned to Mira and said **_"Are you sure you wanted to let those two go for this event?"_** Mira gave me a nervous laugh and said **_"They made their mind up yesterday, and said that they wanted to do the first event for today. When we found out about the event, we asked if they were still sure about this…"_** She looked away with a slight scowl on her beautiful features. Sighing she looked at me and said **_"they were too stubborn to listen to us, they insisted to do the event even though they knew what it was about."_** I look from Mira to the screen showing the members on the starting chariot. Shaking my head in disapproval and sighed _'My speech from yesterday will go to waste because of those two fools getting too caught up in their ego'_ sighing I sat down waiting for the games to start. Sitting there I look up to the screens hearing the host explain **_"We'll be transmitting the images from the race to everyone through here in the arena through Lacrima vision. Let the Chariot Race Begin!"_**. As soon as the host announced the beginning of the race, I watch as the participant's race off to a great start, battling each other displaying what they are capable of, impressing the crowd. Looking back to the start I see Natsu, Gajeel and the Sabertooth Sting crawling. I hear one of the Judges commentate what is going on throughout the race **_"Trailing at the back, far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a Groggy state!"_** I look over at everyone I can hear them all look distressed when I heard Jet comment **_"This is… hopeless, huh." _**Seeing people around him nod in agreement I sighed and nodded in agreement. Interrupting the conversation the judge continued **_"And that's not all! Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in the same condition…"_**. Hearing that I could see the whole crowd look gobsmacked and yell in confusion **_"Ehh!?"_**

**A/N:**Yo! To all you cool kids out there! Merry Christmas! Thank-you guys For reading my story and reviewing i really appreciate it! Please continue to do so! I forgot to mention in my previous authors note but... how did you like the battle scene? I've never written one before so this all new to me :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

I hear one of the Judges commentate what is going on throughout the race **_"Trailing at the back, far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a Groggy state!"_** I look over at everyone I can hear them all look distressed when I heard Jet comment **_"This is… hopeless, huh." _**Seeing people around him nod in agreement I sighed and nodded in agreement. Interrupting the conversation the judge continued **_"And that's not all! Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in the same condition…"_**. Hearing that I could see the whole crowd look gobsmacked and yell in confusion **_"Ehh!?"_**

**_Chapter 7:_**

Normal P.O.V:

**_"What in the world is going on here, Yajima-san?"_** the older man looked at the screens with his eye brows furrowed and responded **_"The three of them seem to have something in common"_**

Gajeel's P.O.V:

Looking pale green, with beads of sweat dropping down my face I thought _'The one bad with Transportation should be… Salamander… right? Then what's wrong with me? I've…never had a problem with transportation before'_ Trying to keep my breakfast down I took another step forward and looked up to see how far we had to go _'_w_e're not even close to finishing this'_.

With Fairy Tail, Normal P.O.V:

Pantherlily stood there in confusion **_"What's happening? Why is Gajeel…"_** stopped only to turn and see happy who was sobbing **_"Stop taking Natsu's character…"_** sweat dropping, he turned around as he heard footsteps coming closer to the rail **_"Even the guy from Sabertooth…" _**Pantherlily looked up to see worry and confusion on Levy's face and sighed.

Meanwhile over with Sabertooth, Normal P.O.V:

Lector sweat dropped and said **_"Well, this is a problem. For the strongest, invincible Sting-kun's only weakness to be brought out like this…"_** Crossing his arms Forsch said in agreement **_"Fro feels the same way!"_**

Normal P.O.V:

**_ "Well then, let's take a look at the group in the lead…It's a dead heat here!"_** The crowd was screaming in excitement as the first participant was coming close to the finishing line. **_"In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi! And Behind him, Blue Pegasus's Ichiya…"_** as soon as his name was mentioned you could hear him yell in exhaustion **_"MEN!"_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

When the judge mentioned Ichiya, I Looked over to Erza to see her cringing at the thought of the man. _'Honestly I wouldn't blame her for cringing at the name of that man… just thinking about him makes me shiver in disgust'_. Interrupting my thoughts the Judge continues **_"Lamia scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel' Risley not too far behind. Somewhat further behind is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus!"_** When the Lacrima screen focused on the Quatro Cerberus member, he looked like he was struggling **_"*HICK* I'm beat… the alcohol from yesterday hasn't worn off…"_** I sweat dropped and thought _'He's just as bad as Cana'_. Chuckling to myself at the thought of Cana in her drunken state, I continue to watch in anticipation in what the three who are lagging behind may do. Suddenly the four behind the leader began to use magic to try and separate themselves from one another, who failed to do so until Bacchus slammed his foot at the back of one chariot causing a large wave of chariots to crash and fall, making other participants flying and holding for dear life on the carriages. Unexpectedly Bacchus took off getting a sudden burst of energy passing Raven Tail's Kurohebi and finishing the race in first place. Not long after that Kurohebi came and took second place. Taking third place Risley from Mermaid heel, in second place came Yuka from Lamia Scale, and in fourth came Ichiya. Looking at the Lacrima screens I sigh and shake my head in embarrassment as the Judge announced **_"The remaining three are pathetically battling it out for last place…"_** Watching with mortification as the three start pushing each other with no strength and name calling, I look over to Mira as she said **_"Does that mean Laxus gets motion sickness too"_** Laxus folded his arms and murmured **_"Don't say a word to anyone else…"_**. Looking at Juvia who was watching the games she said in a quiet voice **_"I think it's quite obvious already though…"_** Looking back to the screens I see Natsu push himself as much as he could.

Sting's P.O.V:

As Natsu-nii was yelling about moving forward I thought_ 'They look pathetic…even though they can't summon any strength they're still taking it seriously…'_ hearing him whisper **_"For-…ward" _**he started to yell in hopes of encouraging himself. Slowly walking knowing I can't last much longer I say **_"Fine… I'll give it to you, this victory. We'll continue to win after this. Just one or two measly points, we can do without."_** That's when I see Gajeel turn around and smirk and say **_"Don't go crying about that one point later!"_** Watching them from behind as they struggle to crawl, sweating bullets, I take a step and ask **_"Can I ask you just one thing?"_**. Standing there I stop and hear Gajeel murmur **_"Already have… kid."_** Ignoring his statement I continue **_"Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for Fairy Tail in the past… worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this…the Fairy Tail I know…well… how do I say it… does things at its own pace. Without worrying about what others think."_** Waiting for a reply I stand there with a slightly confused face. After a lot of gagging sounds I hear Natsu speak up **_"It's for our comrades, for seven years…always… they were waiting for us…no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad. Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured and protected the guild. For our comrades we will show you."_** Taking a breath he shouted **_"THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING! AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"_** Shocked I stood there as I heard cries from the crowd and calls of people going to support Fairy Tail for now on.

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

As tears began to pool in the corner of my eyes I quickly wipe away my tears thinking _'He says it's for his comrades, yet he forgets what his has done to me…leaving me alone to suffer without any help, without anyone there…sometimes I don't know whether I should believe in his words anymore, however; he hasn't even seen me yet, I can't just jump to conclusions… what is this strange feeling I get in my heart every time I think about Natsu? Is it pain? Frustration? Confusion?'_ clutching my heart over the fabric above my heart, under my cloak, I look down to my feet _'What's wrong with me? I've had this feeling in my heart ever since he began to ignore me…is it betrayal? Jealousy? No it couldn't possibly be jealousy I have nothing to be jealous of…unless it's…'_ standing there in shock with wide eyes, I stutter **_"N-no…it c-couldn't be"_**

Natsu's P.O.V:

Finally making it over the finish line I hear the host call out **_"Fairy Tail A, Natsu, 6_****_th_****_ Place! Two points! Fairy Tail B, Gajeel, 7_****_th_****_ place! One point! "_** Sighing in relief I thought _'Finally got off that abomination!'_ trying to smile through my sickly pale green face I say **_"First points!"_** with that I heard Gajeel chuckle in the background. Lying on the ground still trying to revive myself from my motion sickness the host announced**_ "Sabertooth's Sting gives up! Zero points!"_** slowly getting up I hear people call out **_"Such determination!"_** And **_"Fairy Tail… it's kind of cool after all, maybe." _**And another saying **_"I was a little moved… I'm going to cheer for them! Fairy Tail…"_** Hearing the crowd say this I smiled.

Sting's P.O.V:

Walking through the hall ways of the GMT arena in anger and mutter darkly to myself **_"For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash"._**

**__****A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far :) For my Last Chapter **BleachBunneh** had commented on the speech being in bold and Italics, I know it may look untidy... but the main reason why I have it in bold and italics is so everyone is able to tell they are speaking because lately some stories are confusing when it comes to speeches and stuff and i can't tell whether they are ending or starting or if the character is thinking, However i do agree that I'm not good with English and appreciate the input BleachBunneh has given. The main reason as to why I am writing these stories is to help me with my English, it doesn't help that i edit once or twice, hopefully i will improve by the end of this story. Going to what i wrote before with a characters speech in Bold and Italics please give your opinions! I really would like to see what other people think :) Please keep Reviewing! I think it's really nice to know that people like or enjoy my story :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

Walking through the hall ways of the GMT arena in anger and mutter darkly to myself **_"For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash"._**

**_Chapter 8:_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

After the first event I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts, knowing that the host has already announced the first battle part, which didn't consist of any Fairy Tail members. Sighing I keep walking throughout the hall ways. Stopping abruptly I yell in frustration **_"What's wrong with me? Why can't I clear my head!"_**. Rubbing the back of my head I sigh and continued walking lost in my thoughts. Coming back to reality I find myself in the infirmary standing next to Natsu's bed who was sleeping restlessly. Ever so slightly I touch his hand gently and see his face relax, realising what I was just doing I quickly took back my hand and stepped back a few feet, thinking _'What am I doing? Why am I even here?'_. Quickly taking my leave I heard him toss and turn in his bed and murmur **_"Lucy… Please… Comeback" _**Standing there shocked not knowing what to do I hear a wise voice speak up from behind me by the door. Turning around I see the guilds medic, Porlyusia standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Leaning on the door way she asked **_"What are you doing here? And what do you want with that fool?"_**. Taking a step forward and bow **_"I apologise if I am in the way, I was just wondering how he was doing"_**. Pushing herself off the doorway she sighed **_"There's no need to worry or formalities you can relax. It's just some transportation related sickness, No?"_** Standing up straight smile and nod, making my way through the door way passing Porlyusica, she grabs my arm and said **_"Do you intend to keep silent? You can't hide things forever… I don't know what has been going on lately… but you won't be able to hide any longer"_** I nod and mumble **_"I know… I'll reveal myself soon"_** sighing she nodded and let go of my arm. Walking out of the infirmary I made my way back to the teams watch stands just in time for the next battle part announcements. **_"The contestants for the second match of the day is Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus... against…Fairy Tail's A…"_** Watching the said man walk on to the field I could hear Cana yelling in the back ground **_"There he is! I don't care who does it! Take Revenge for me!"_** sweat dropping in confusion and curiosity I shrug it off to hear who will be announced. With the crowd yelling in anticipation the host finally announces Bacchus's opponent **_"Elfman!"_** slightly shocked I looked over to Elfman to see his reaction. Looking just as shocked as I was he started to make his way to the arena battle field with people gasping with shock calling his name, before he could any further, Erza quickly stepped forward and said **_"Go forth. There is no path for us but that of victory."_** In reaction I sweat dropped _'Wow way to put the pressure on, ne? I wish you good luck…Elfman'._

Normal P.O.V:

As Elfman made his way onto the field, the crowds roared in encouragement for Fairy Tail, while the judges started to share their opinion of the outcome of the battle **_"There's no contest here! Bacchus' overwhelming victory is a given!"_** As Elfman walked calmly across the field, he met his opponent in the middle lying down with his head resting on the palm of his hand. Acting calm Bacchus asked **_"Hey…why don't we make a bet like those guy from before?"_** grunting in confusion Elfman tilted his head slightly curious as to what he wants to bet. Smirking Bacchus continued **_"Your nee-Chan and little sister are some real beauties…If I win; lend them to me for a night, both of them at once."_** With that said the aura around Elfman Grew with anger. Sitting up, Bacchus looked at Elfman and pressed on **_"and if you win… Let's see…"_** mumbling under his voice. Rising with anger Elfman took a step forward **_"Man…"_** Smirking arrogantly Bacchus replied **_"Ah?"_** Clenching his fist Elfman took another step forward and said **_"As a man, there are things I can't forgive, you hunting dog."_** Standing to an abrupt stop, Elfman Yelled in anger **_"I'll tear you apart."_** Chuckling to himself Bacchus tilted his head low and replied **_"I'm glad we come to an agreement. My soul is shaking"_**

The Infirmary, Natsu's P.O.V:

Waking up, I stretched and yawned. Feeling revived after the abomination that I'll never ride again, I sigh in relief that it is finally over. Pausing for a moment I catch a familiar smell, sniffing the air once more I thought _'Why is this scent so familiar? Is it Lucy? No that's not possible she's not here… now that I think about it where could she be? Even though it's slightly faded, I can smell her scent, I can tell it was her, where is she? How come I haven't seen her yet?'_. Sitting on the edge of my bed with my head resting on my palms, I thought _'Maybe I'm going delusional? Last time I remember Lucy's where bout's was three months ago, when she went on a mission…I hope she's alright…is she back yet? Did she take another mission?'_ with a million questions running through my head about Lucy, I hear footsteps approach me from behind. Turning around I see Porlyusica standing behind me with a scowl on her face **_"Ah… I see you have awoken; now that your all better… can you leave?"_**. Sighing I get up and nod to her and made my way to the door. Stopping me half way through the door, I hear Porlyusica say**_ "And don't come back again… your making too much work for me"_** smiling to myself I look up to Porlyusica and ask**_ "Thanks, did I have any visitors? Did they say anything important that I must know?"_** crossing her arms she sighs and looks away. Muttering under her breath she said **_"Who do you think I am? An answering machine?"_** Slightly chuckling to myself she looks at me, filled with anger she glares laser beams at me **_"Yes you had visitors, you had the whole guild and around ten minutes after that, you had another visitor, but none of which said anything important"_** surprised with the answer I gave a questioning look **_"Who was the other visitor?" _**she looked at me dumbfounded and said **_"Now how would I know that? They were wearing a black coat"_** sighing I nodded and waved goodbye to the grumpy lady and made my way over to the observation stands only to find Elfman versing that guy who beat Cana in lasts night drinking competition. Sighing I took a breath trying to relax, I catch a whiff of that scent from earlier again. Following the scent I found myself behind Mira watching the battle in worry as her brother struggles to fight. Catching the scent again I thought_ 'Even though it's smells weak on her, I wonder… why does Mira smell like Lucy?_'


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**__**Sighing I took a breath trying to relax, I catch a whiff of that scent from earlier again. Following the scent I found myself behind Mira watching the battle in worry as her brother struggles to fight. Catching the scent again I thought_ 'Even though it's smells weak on her, I wonder… why does Mira smell like Lucy?_'

**_Chapter 9:_**

****Mira's P.O.V:

As I stand there watching my brother fighting I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I found Natsu standing there with confusion written on his face **_"Mira?"_** tilting my head in confusion I thought _'what's wrong is there something on my face? Maybe its sweat'_ whipping the sweat off my brows, I look at Natsu who still looked confused **_"Yes, What is it Natsu? It's good to see you're all better"_** taking a step back, he put his hands to his chin and asked **_"Thanks, Mira… I was wondering, why do you smell like Lucy"_** slightly shocked by the question I kept my poker face, so he couldn't read my real emotions.

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Standing furthest away from everyone in the observation stands, lost in my thoughts, I was brought back to Reality when I saw Natsu walk up to Mira looking confused and asked **_"Mira?"_** curious as to what he may say I stood still and listened in. Whipping the sweat off of her eye brows Mira responded **_"Yes, What is it Natsu? It's good to see you're all better"_** hearing him take a step back I heard him retorted **_"Thanks, Mira… I was wondering, why do you smell like Lucy"_** Shocked by the observation, I froze _'Dam I forgot about his dragon senses… now what? Quick think of something! Maybe I should leave and watch somewhere else, no wait let's see what Mira say, maybe it wasn't such a good Idea for me to share a room with Mira, maybe I should find another place to stay temporally, I should talk about it later with Mira'_

Mira's P.O.V:

I thought_ 'quick think of something, any excuse! After all I made a promise…'_. Taking a breath I look up to Natsu and said **_"She visited earlier to see how we all were and then left for another mission"_** with that I turned back to the fight to hide my nervousness. Standing next to me Natsu watched the battle for a bit then said **_"No wonder why I smelt her in the infirmary… but Mira…"_** keeping my gaze on the fight I hummed in response **_"Why did she visit me? And why are you the only one with her scent? If Lucy came to visit I thought she would want to see everyone…"_** Looking at him through the corner of my eye I frown _'Dam it! Why does he have to be so observant? And the one time I wish he wasn't observant, he is! You can never win with this guy! He's either one or the other…'_ sighing I lean on the rail. Rubbing my temples I look at Natsu **_"Maybe she didn't want to see everyone because of what you guys have done to her…"_** Slightly shocked by my statement, he re-composes himself and asked **_"If that's the case…Then why did she visit me in the Infirmary?"_** as frustration started to build up I stood up straight and looked Natsu dead in the eye and murmured to him in a deadly voice **_"How would I know? I'm not Lucy? Ok? Can't you see I worried about my little brother here? I would appreciate it if you lay off and stop interrogating me, ok?"_** taking a step back slightly scared of my quiet outburst, he nods quickly with his hands up. Turning back to the battle I thought _'Finally! He was getting irritating. Not only that but I almost told him things that I shouldn't have'_ sighing in relief I walked over and stood next to Juvia, to get away from Natsu.

Natsu's P.O.V:

Watching Mira walk away I thought _'Something's going on…what could she be hiding?' _sighing I shook my head and sat down where a nice breeze blew in my face. Enjoying the slight breeze I can smell that scent again except stronger. Looking around of where it may be a decided to follow it. Getting up from my seat I walk through the crowd of contestants who are gathered along the rail watching the fight in hope of a good turn in events for the abnormally large takeover man. Making my way out of the other side of the crowd I see the mysterious mage leaning on a wall. Walking closer to her, the scent grew stronger and stronger. Spotting me she walks away from me disappearing into the shadows of the hallways of the arena's complex, walking faster I see her shadow making her way out of a door way. Running to the closing door I open it to see her walk through a crowd of locals at the markets and disappear. Looking frantically for her, I spot a glimpse of her turning into an alleyway. Rushing through the crowds reaching the alleyway I find it completely empty with the exception of rotten fruits and vegetables showing no hope of getting a hint of her scent due to the overpowering stench of the rotten produce. Sighing I made my way back to the arena to continue watching the battles, '_I'll have to find her tonight and ask her some questions'_. Taking one last glimpse around the place, I spot something.

Spirit Maidens P.O.V:

Peeking over the roof top, I watch as Natsu walks back to the arena with his head down. Sighing in relief I lay back down on the roofing tiles and look up to the midday sky whipping of the beads of sweat that accumulated in my moment of scarce _'Phew that was too close…I hope Elfman is ok…'_. Watching the clear blue sky I hear footsteps slowly approach. Sitting up making sure my face is still covered properly I look over to the owner of those footsteps who spoke with a deep voice and asked **_"Why were you running?"_**. Looking at the face of the owner I froze in shock _'Flip… what do, I do now?'_ re-composing myself I slowly got up, making it to my feet I stay silent _'What is he doing? How did he find me? Or at least knew I was up here'_

Elfman's P.O.V:

Catching my breath I look over to Bacchus who seemed to smirking arrogantly, he started to taunt me **_"A night of dreams with those beautiful sisters…how wonderful."_** Fuelling myself with anger I launch myself at him I changed in to my takeover beast soul weretiger. _'Who does this guy think he is? If he was a real man he wouldn't be betting about another man's siblings… as a man… I will do everything in my power to prevent him from winning this bet.'_

Lisanna's P.O.V:

Watching the fight with anxiety I unconsciously lean closer to the edge of the rail in slight fear of my brother's well-being. Fretting over my brother's health I hear Evergreen who stood next me say **_"It'll be fine. He's a guy that comes through when it counts"_** finding comfort in Evergreen's words I nod **_"Yeah!"_**. Standing there I thought _' She must really like Elf-nii to be saying that kind of stuff, because from what I last remember she doesn't say anything nice about someone unless they are Laxus or someone she likes, love or comfortable with…I wish Lucy was here so I could tell her about it, it was fun talking about things like this with her… even though we weren't able to hang out and talk properly… and when we had the chance, it was short but it was about fun things like this'' _heaving a sigh, I turn back to the battle I watch as Elfman launches himself towards Bacchus and shouts **_"Beast soul WERETIGER!"_**

**__****A/N: **Hey guys! Thank-you for reading my Story! i hope you are enjoying it!


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

standing there I thought _' She must really like Elf-nii to be saying that kind of stuff, because from what I last remember she doesn't say anything nice about someone unless they are Laxus or someone she likes, love or comfortable with…I wish Lucy was here so I could tell her about it, it was fun talking about things like this with her… even though we weren't able to hang out and talk properly… and when we had the chance, it was short but it was about fun things like this'' _heaving a sigh, I turn back to the battle I watch as Elfman launches himself towards Bacchus and shouts **_"Beast soul WERETIGER!"_**

**_Chapter 10:_**

Normal P.O.V:

Observing in distress Mira watches as her brother fights with great determination as he changes in to his beast weretiger form. Looking in the corner of her eye at Juvia Mira explained **_"That's a speed-type takeover._****"**With eyes narrowed with understanding Juvia utters **_"Hopefully He'll be able to connect with that."_** Moving faster and faster Elfman continues to attack; Bacchus continues to dodge each blow. After dodging quickly he delivers and upper cut to Elfman's jaw stunning him for a moment. Quickly regaining composure from the last attack Elfman swiftly tries to counter with a round house kick, but missing as Bacchus speedily drops to the ground and grabs his leg and throws him to the ground on the other side of him. Landing on the ground with a grunt he slowly gets up as Bacchus says **_"Wild?!"_**, roaring with excitement the crowd continues to watch as the Takeover mage continually takes hits from the S-class mage.

Gray's P.O.V:

Sighing I stood next Wendy who leaned closer to the rail and said **_"Elfman's attacks aren't even landing at all."_** Nodding in agreement Wendy puts her hand to her chin and said **_"I wonder if it's because of that guy's weird movements…"_** I shrugged and saw Erza standing there with her arms crossed. With a slightly frustrated gaze Erza explained **_"His Magic is a type that focuses magical energy in the palms of his hands. It's relatively orthodox magic. However, the secret to his strength is mastery martial art that allows him to use that magic to its fullest potential. It's called the hanging-chop fist. It's a martial art that uses those special stances to make particularly effective use of 'palm strikes'. What's even scarier is that he added some improvement to that… and created a drunken hanging-chop fist."_** Sweat dropping I asked **_"Drunken…like booze, you mean?"_** I gaze over at Erza looking to see if I were on the same page. Leaning from one foot to another Erza kept her eyes on the battle and said **_"Yup. It's impossible to predict the drunken Falcon's attacks. On top of that, the destructive power is enhanced as well, which is part of his key victory. But that's not the problem… He hasn't even had a drop of his alcohol yet…"_** Gasping I look back at the battle grounds to see his drink sitting on the ground. Wendy gasped **_"So that means…"_** watching in shock I add **_"He's not even trying at all right?"_** Looking back at Erza she nodded.

Elfman's P.O.V:

Feeling pain burn throughout my whole body I slowly get up and here Bacchus snort **_"You're a 'man' aren't you? Keep your promises."_** Looking down to the ground I struggle to get up for a moment, taking in large amounts of air I hear the judge gasp and yell **_"Is Elfman unable to get up? Incidentally since the grand magic games official mascot and referee Matt-kun is on his day off, I will be serving as referee as well." _**Hearing that, I could hear the whole crowd gasp in confusion. Getting up on to my feet I say **_"It hasn't been decided yet, hunting dog." _**Bacchus grunted in confusion, continuing on I smirk **_"The wager…in the event that I win."_** Slightly frowning he replied in an arrogant voice **_"It's absolutely hopeless already… fine, say whatever you want."_** Still catching my breathe I smirk and countered **_"If I win…the name of your guild…will be Quatro puppy for the rest of the games."_** I chuckled to myself as I stand there and watch the reaction from both him and his guild. Hearing roars of laughter from the crowd and other guilds, I look over to Bacchus who sighed while he picks up his drink and answers with an overconfident tone **_"Ok, ok! It's decided then! Well then… Let's put an end to things then…"_**

Gray's P.O.V:

Yelling in shock I gasp **_"He drank the alcohol"_** Looking at Erza who stayed composed throughout this entire fight she shouts **_"Here it comes, Elfman!"_** looking down at Wendy I hear her gasp **_"He's serious…"_**

Bacchus P.O.V:

Taking a fighting stance I look over to Elfman as he shouted **_"Beast soul…" _**using the tome to my advantage I launch myself and counter with seven attacks. Jumping into the air I yell with arms wide with victory **_"It's USELESS!"_** hearing the crowd gasping I chuckle and look back to Elfman and gasp in slight confusion and shock as I look at my hands feeling a sudden pain **_"AH?_**

Elfman's P.O.V:

Looking over to Bacchus I hear him yell in shock **_"WHAT THE HEC IS THIS! MY HANDS!"_** slightly chuckling to myself I shout **_"LIZZARDMAN!"_** Huffing I murmur **_"If I can't hit you, I'll have you hit me"_** with that statement I hear the whole crowd gasp in shock. Bringing my hands up gesturing for him to come at me with everything, I yell **_"BRING IT ON! Your hands and my body… whichever breaks first determines the victory"_** Looking at his face I Chuckle.

Erza's P.O.V:

Gasping in shock I thought _'He had something like that? I've never seen him use it before; in fact, now that I think about it, I don't think he uses his magic unless he needs to…'_

Normal P.O.V:

Slightly shocked with her brother's strategy Mira said **_"That's quite a strategy…" _**standing next to her Juvia sweat dropped and said **_"It's so unreasonable."_** Nodding in slight agreement Mira began to explain **_"Indeed, Lizardman's skin… scales have countless spikes…it's quite suitable against an opponent fighting with his bare hands… His opponent is one that can even break lizardman's hard scales"_** watching the fight with anticipation the crowd scream, almost falling out of their chairs as the fight just began to become more interesting.

Elfman's P.O.V:

As I stood there beginning to become impatient as my opponent stands there shocked I taunt **_"What's wrong!?"_** Taking a step forward he bellowed **_"You're an interesting guy! MY SOUL IS SHAKING! BRING IT!"_** with that said he launched himself at me I braced myself as he came close and started to land attacks at incredible speeds. The crowd went silent as they watched the battle escalate. Standing strong I continue to take attack after attack as the judge started to commentate **_"This… this sublime! Rather than a simple battle this is a clash of wills! Will it end for the attacker or for the one attacked?! This match…who will be… the victor?!"_** Transforming back we both stood there gasping in exhaustion, panting for air and sweating like animals. And at the same time we both drop to our knees. Looking at the ground I hear Bacchus speak up **_"You were called…Elfman…huh…"_** making his way to his feet he threw his hands up in victory and began to laugh like a maniac as the Judge yelled **_"The one that stands… is Bacchus?!"_** hearing everyone gasp I look in the corner of my over to Fairy Tail, who where everyone looked down slightly to hide their sadness. As I watch over each and every one of them, my eyes end and land on my two siblings who are crying in shock. Clenching my fists I hear Bacchus laugh and say **_"You know you… ARE A MAN!"_** Still looking at the ground I hear the man in front of me, fall to the ground and fainted in exhaustion. Tilting my head up to look over to the man spread across the ground I hear the judge yell **_"DOWN! BACCHUS IS DOWN! The victor is… Elfman! Fairy Tail A receives 10 pts.! That makes it 12 pts.! Is this cry the beacon of Fairy Tail's rebirth? Elfman! A spectacular victory over a strong opponent!" _**smiling in relief I put my arms in the air and bellow my victory.

The Infirmary, Wendy's P.O.V:

Smiling at Elfman with our happiness I moved a table with the help of Lisanna for his feet, because he is too big for the Infirmary bed. Looking over at the bandaged man I quickly refiled a bowl of water and placed on the table for her. Looking at me with a warm smile, Lisanna said in a gentle voice **_"Thank-you so much Wendy"_** smiling I nodded and looked back over at Elfman. As silence began to swallow the relieved atmosphere I look over at Erza who took a step forward and said **_"It seems I underestimated Elfman a little bit…but his endurance and strength of will, might be unrivaled in our guild. We'll definitely build upon his hard-won victory."_** clasping my hands and smiling wide, I cheer **_"To think Erza would acknowledge him like this…"_** chuckling to himself I look over to Gray who smiled and said **_"Well, That's what he accomplished, after all."_** Smiling to myself I nod then, sat next to Lisanna teaching her some medical tips, to help Elfman. Soon after that quiet chatter filled the room, about celebrating Elfman's victory. Abruptly the infirmary door slammed open, showing a silhouette of a tall man who swiftly ran through the infirmary.

**A/N:** Hey guys i know it has been a while! I've been really sick and tired lately. I hope you like the new chapter and i encourage you to keep reviewing :D From reading some of the latest reviews I think i should leave the speech in bold and italics as is :) thank-you so much for your support! Oh and i know it's late but Happy New Years everyone :)


	11. Chapter 11

**_As previously stated in the last ten chapters I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**__**Smiling to myself I nod then, sat next to Lisanna teaching her some medical tips, to help Elfman. Soon after that quiet chatter filled the room, about celebrating Elfman's victory. Abruptly the infirmary door slammed open, showing a silhouette of a tall man who swiftly ran through the infirmary.

**_Chapter 11:_**

Normal P.O.V:

Freezing everyone looked at the shadow silhouette taking a fighting stance they watched as the man quickly came to an abrupt halt next to Elfman's bed. Moving in the light everyone sighed in relief, slightly agitated by the shock Gray yelled **_"What did you do that for Flame brain!"_** Natsu turned to Gray and retoured **_"What did you say iceberg!"_** putting his fist in the air Gray countered **_"Oh ho, you wanna go now?!"_** Slamming their heads together Natsu answered **_"Let's go then!"_** just before they were about to hit each other they heard a very familiar voice saying **_"Do I hear fighting?"_** Jumping back and putting their arms around each other Gray said **_"No ma'am we were just…playing around" _**Erza Looked from Gray to Natsu who replied **_"Aye sir!"_** sweat dropping the whole room returned to their original conversations. Moments later Natsu walked up to Elfman and yelled with excitement **_"YOU WERE TOTALLY ROCKING! ELFMAN!"_**

Lisanna's P.O.V:

Sweat dropping, I sigh and thought _'Your standing right next to him… there's no need to yell'_. Looking over at Wendy sweat dropping, I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. Rubbing my forehead I turned to Wendy **_"Thank-you so much Wendy I will definitely use these tips in the future" _**smiling warmly at the dragon slayer she returned the smile and said **_"No problem"_** wetting a white cloth, I placed it gently on my brother's forehead. After a few minutes everyone had left to return back to the game's arena with the exception of Evergreen, Wendy and me. As Wendy went to go get another blanket I looked up and sighed. Looking around the room I see Evergreen on the other side of the bed watching Elfman in worry, I smile to myself and said **_"Evergreen?"_** the worried looking mage looked from Elfman to me and hummed in response. Taking that as a sign to continue I smile **_"I've done all I can for my brother. I was wondering… while Wendy and I go to the markets to buy some supplies and check on the games… is it ok if you keep an eye on my brother for me?"_** with that evergreen snorted and muttered **_"I'm no baby sister"_** giggling to myself I said **_"There's no need to cover up around me Ever I know you like my brother and he likes you. It's pretty obvious, but if it makes you feel better… I'll keep it in-between you and me"_** whispering the last part, I winked at her while she looked away blushing a light shade of pink. Giggling I look over to the doorway to find Wendy with an extra blanket for Elfman walking over to Ever with a smile and handed her the blanket. Making my way around the bed and table, I pat Evergreen on the shoulder and whispered in her ear **_"Thanks"_** looking up to me she nodded and quickly turned away. Chuckling to myself, Wendy and I made our way to the markets and pick up some supplies of food.

Natsu's P.O.V:

Making our way back to the arena with the majority of Team A, we quietly walked through the dark hallways in silence. Breaking the silence I hear Erza ask **_"Natsu?"_** turning to Erza and I answered **_"yeah?"_** stopping in the middle of the hallway everyone including myself turned to see Erza, who looked at me with a questioning gaze. Looking at me for a few more moments she finally answers **_"Where were you, during Elfman's battle part?"_** looking at Erza I took a breath while I looked everyone who seemed to have the same question running through their minds. **_"Well, after he I had finally recovered from the first event, I came back to the stands to watch the battle"_** looking over at Erza who was rubbing her temples she says **_"No I mean after you came to the observation stands, I saw you talking to Mira who had seemed frustrated or angry. I thought you did something wrong to upset her so I let it be. I thought it was nothing at first so I turned back at the games for a few moments. And next thing I knew I heard Mira yelling in anger, I turned back to you and Mira, only to see her walking away and you had disappeared" _**making an 'o' sound I put my hand to my chin, looked up to the ceiling and explained **_"When I was in the infirmary I smelt Lucy there… it was strange… so I decided to head back to the stands. Once again I caught Lucy's sent only on Mira even though it was faint I could still smell it on her. Weird thing was, she was the only one there who had Lucy's scent I asked her about it and she said that Lucy had come to visit us and left to go on another mission. I asked her more about it and she said she didn't know what Lucy wanted or was doing, and then she had gotten angry and told me to leave her alone. I don't know about you guys but I've found not only Mira but the whole of team B very suspicious especially that Spirit Maiden lady."_** Looking around the whole group I saw them nod in agreement. Leaning against the wall of the hallway I continued**_ "After that I sat down where I nice breeze was blowing and that's when I caught Lucy's scent again…"_** Pausing to see if everyone understood what I was saying and then continued **_"This time I followed the scent and found myself on the other side of the watch stands to see the Spirit Maiden standing alone…" _**stopping there I sigh. Looking impatient Gray yelled **_"What about the Spirit Maiden? Why did you go up to her?"_** looking to the floor I stood there thinking _'now how do I explain this?'_. Looking at everyone I decided to say as it is **_"Well as I was walking closer and closer to the Spirit Maiden I could smell Lucy's scent getting stronger and stronger. But when I was a few meters away the Spirit Maiden started to walk in to the hall ways. I decided to Follow her, next thing in knew I saw her exit through one of the doors and went through a crowd of people in the markets; I lost her for a moment. Next thing I knew I saw a glimpse of her going through an alleyway and by the time I got there she disappeared…"_** as everyone stood there with both shocked and questioning gazes, silence began to swallow the atmosphere. Sighing I leaned my head against the wall and said **_"when I was walking back I looked around again to make sure I looked properly, that's when I spotted…"_**

**__****A/N:** Hey guys! thank-you so much for taking your time to read my story! i really do appreciate it! Please keep reviewing! i really love seeing what you guys think :)


	12. Chapter 12

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**__** Sighing I leaned my head against the wall and said **_"when I was walking back I looked around again to make sure I looked properly, that's when I spotted…"_**

**_Chapter 12:_**

Normal P.O.V:

**_"That's when you spotted WHAT? What did you spot? Hurry up and tell us already!"_** Gray shouted with his arms out wide in frustration. Chuckling to himself, Natsu retorted in a sing-song voice **_"Someone's impatient…"_** next thing he knew he was hit on the head by none other than the great Titania herself **_"Would you hurry up and tell us already!"_** Natsu rubbed his head and sighed then finished **_"I spotted… the best ramen shop in the whole of FIORE! After the games today, we should go there for dinner!"_** as soon as he had finished, everyone comically dropped to the floor in shock and exasperation, yelling out **_"EHH?!"_**.

Returning back to the observation stands the rest of the guild turned to greet them all only to find beaten up Natsu being dragged by Erza who looked at all of them with a infuriated look and said **_"Don't ask…"_** everyone started to back away slowly only to have them nodding at an abnormally fast pace with their hands in the air. Looking back to the games the judge started to announce **_"And we are back! Day 2 of the Grand Magic games, third match! Fairy Tail B… Mirajane Strauss! Versus… Blue Pegasus reserve member… Jenny Realight!"_**

Lisanna's P.O.V:

Just making it back in time for the third match I hear Mira-nee's name being called. Gasping in shock while finding a seat I almost exclaim **_"Whoa… Elf-niichan is being followed by Mira-nee?"_** looking over at the arena I hear Cana call out from behind me **_"Welcome back, Lisanna. How's Elfman doing?"_** looking over to her I see her wink. Stoping in front of her I thought _'She's drunk isn't she? I guess nothing will change'_chuckling to myself I answer **_"He's all busted up, but there's nothing to worry about."_**. Finally found myself a seat I looked over to the battle and yell **_"Do your best Mira-"_** stopping half way through my yell of encouragement I sweat dropped from the progress of the match.

Normal P.O.V:

Men from all around the battle arena leaned forward in their seats roaring with excitement, with some falling out of their seats with hearts in their eyes as they watch the two mages pose for the best posing positions. Changing into different poses with different outfits you could hear both of them say in a seductive voice **_"How about this?"_** taking another pose they would whisper **_"And this?"_** causing the men in the crowds to shout in encouragement as the girls continue to pose. Shrieking in shock, both Gray and Natsu yell **_"What's going on here?"_** with most of the guild sweat dropping Wendy whispered **_"Mira-san…"_**while Erza finished **_"…and Jenny, the weekly sorcerer's number one 'Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend' … seven years ago"_** sighing they both continue to watch for the outcome of the event. Standing on the railings of the arena the three exceeds watches the battle, sweat dropping at the antics of the two mages in the centre of the arena posing. Sighing happy said **_"It seems… they used to work together in the swimsuit modelling business…"_** observing the competition Pantherlily whispers **_"So there was a special rule that turned it into a swimsuit contest…" _**crossing her arms Carla sighs **_"Despicable"_**

Outside the arena, on the roof of a local market two story building:

Spirit Maidens P.O.V:

Standing in a fighting stance I look over to my visitor. Growling, I observe the man in front of me **_"What do you want Sting?"_** the said man looked at me and chuckled and put his hands in the air. After what had seemed like a minute Sting had finally finished his chuckling fit and said **_"Relax, relax I'm not going to do anything, even if I did I wouldn't be able to participate in the games if I had attacked you… and I don't want that because I still want to battle Natsu-nii"_** observing his face for a moment for a little longer to see if he were telling the truth. Finding no signs of him lying I shrug and start to walk away.

Sting's P.O.V:

Standing there I watch the Spirit Maiden observing me for a moment _'I guess she is testing me if I am lying'_. As I wait for what had seemed to be a few minutes I finally see her shrug. Sighing in relief I took a step forward about to say something when I see her walk away. Gobsmacked for a moment as she walked to the end of the roof I quickly yell **_"Hey wait, I'm not done talking to you yet!"_** she turned to me and chucked and suddenly leaped to another roof top across the large market square and twisted back to me and said **_"Well, then… come one! If you want to talk o me you have to keep up!"_** standing there I gaped at the large leap she took without having to run up for it, next thing I knew I saw her start to jog across the roof tops leaping from one to another. Finally coming back to my senses I snap out of my trance and quickly started to run after her leaping as fast as I could to catch up.

At the games Normal P.O.V:

After ten minutes of posing the two contests stop and look at each other. One smugly standing there smirking arrogantly, whiles the other smiling sweetly to her opponent. After, what had seemed to be a minute of looking over each other Jenny had finally spoke and said **_"As expected, you're quite formidable Mira" _**the said girl who stood across from Jenny giggled a little. Keeping her sweet smile plastered on her face, Mira rubbed her upper arm she responded **_"You, as well. It's been a long time Jenny, what has it been? Seven…yeah seven years"_** shifting her weight to her other foot and resting her hand on her hip Jenny smirked and said **_"I didn't think you would have gone for a swimsuit contest like this…"_** turning to her side slightly Jenny continued to wait with one hand on her hip. Rubbing her upper arm Mira tilted her head slightly and said**_ "Yeah… after all I don't really like slugfests. We're better off if we can reach a result peacefully, no?"_** with that said the two began to pose in more of a variety of costumes. As the posing competition began to become more aggressive, all the men in the crowd cheered, roared and howled for more. Looking closer to the competition the judge exclaimed **_"The former swimsuit model colleagues! With both of them employing transformation magic…this battle is a dream come true!"_** sitting composed the aged judge sighed and said **_"It's a heavy responsibility…"_** as each score keeps raising the roar of the crowd grew louder and louder. **_"At this rate it's never going to end… so let's make this set the last"_** the judge exclaimed as he slightly sweat dropped from the strange turns of the battle part.

Jenny's P.O.V:

Hearing the judge exclaim about this being the last set I look over to Mira and smirk _'There it is… my apologise to Mira, but no matter what the theme… my victory is assured in the end'. _Grinning to Mira knowing I've got this win, I call out to Mira**_ "Mira this is the end!"_** looking over at her I see her nod and smile **_"Yup! I won't lose!"_** I chuckle to her and thought _'She doesn't know what coming to her…she has no clue as to how strong I have become'_. Looking over at her seriously I ask **_"Why don't we go with the flow of the matches thus far and make a bet?"_** seeing her expression change from a sweet smile to a curious and surprised gaze, she looks at me intently and asks **_"Sounds good… what are you betting?"_** I laugh and smirk at her and roar **_"How about the loser… appears nude in the next weekly sorcerer?!"_** with that stated I hear the whole crowd burst with large amounts of nose blood splatter.

Normal P.O.V:

Cringing slightly from the suggested wager Lisanna looks over her sister in worry and murmurs **_"Mira-nee"_** while a few seats away the men in Fairy Tail gasp in shock with blushes spread across their faces, some mutter to each other **_"I was thinking for a moment it'd be nice if she lost…"_**with that stated a lot nod in agreement and say **_"My bad… me too…"_**with that said Romeo looks at his father and the older men of the guild and shakes his head in slight embarrassment in hopes of them to calm down.

**__****A/N: **Hey guys! ahaha and you thought Natsu saw the Spirit Maiden! ahaha I'm sorry if i got your hopes up... hope you like the chapter! there are probably a few grammar mistakes and stuff because I haven't actually gone over it properly! I'm sorry ...ah...aha... well anyways Thank-you all for reading my story! I've reached up to 6,113 views! keep up the reviews! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

**__**Cringing slightly from the suggested wager Lisanna looks over her sister in worry and murmurs **_"Mira-nee"_** while a few seats away the men in Fairy Tail gasp in shock with blushes spread across their faces, some mutter to each other **_"I was thinking for a moment it'd be nice if she lost…"_**with that stated a lot nod in agreement and say **_"My bad… me too…"_**with that said Romeo looks at his father and the older men of the guild and shakes his head in slight embarrassment in hopes of them to calm down.

**_Chapter 13:_**

Leaning forward in eagerness for the answer the crowds cheer slightly died down a little to hear her answer. Smiling sweetly over her to opponent Mira tilted her head and said **_"Sure thing"_** exclaiming in shock the judge stared in shock to the agreement **_"Wha-… what kind of unbelievable wager has been made here?!"_**

Jenny's P.O.V:

Smirking to myself I thought _'you all for it, huh? Among the people in the stadium here, I don't know whether Mira or I have more fans, but… the key is those three judges. I just happen to ask their preferences during a dinner meeting. It appears they prefer young girls! Mira hasn't aged in SEVEN YEARS! And Jason… he'd definitely want Mira for the Magazine sales. The beauty that's finally returned after 7 years… and without aging… suddenly appearing nude! It's almost unthinkable!' _Shouting over at Mira I look over at her with a serious face **_"The last theme is my battle form!"_** Smoke began to swallow me as I change in to my battle form. With the wind slightly picking up around me I thought _'my apologies, Mira. No matter what you pick, this is my win… All according to plan'_ stepping out of the cloud of smoke I yell **_"THIS IS MY BATTLE FORM!"_** Walking closer to Mira I smirk knowing I can't lose. Waiting for her to transform I laugh but stop when I hear her chuckling. Looking over her with a smirk I hear her mutter **_"Well… it's my turn then. Since we went with the flow and made a wager… then going with the flow I guess it'll be fine to finish things off with a clash of strength?"_** frozen I stood there **_"HUH?"_** taking a small step back I gasp _'What is she going on about? Wait no… I didn't know she had that…'_ Taking another small step back I gasp as Mira began to emerge from a cloud of smoke with a smirk with an almost evil glint shinning in her eyes. Sweating bullets I gasp in shock and almost fear.

Normal P.O.V:

Sitting at the side lines Wendy watched the battle in awe as both mages transform into powerful forms. Tugging on Erza's sleeve Erza bent down slightly with questioning gaze **_"Yes Wendy?"_** Wendy looked up to Erza pointing at Mira and asked with inquisitiveness in her eyes **_"What is that form?!" _** Standing up straight and crossed her arms with her eyes glued to the battle and replied **_"Demon… Mirajane/Sitri. As far as I know, it's the strongest Satan soul she has"_** gasping at Erza's statement Wendy couldn't help but lean closer to the rail in excitement of what Mira is capable of in this form.

Jenny's P.O.V:

Standing there in shock I watch as Mira takes another step forward and say **_"I've acknowledged your wager. And now I'd like you to acknowledge my strength…Jenny"_** Gasping the only word on my mind was _'What…'_ breaking out of my thoughts to early I see Mira quickly launch herself at me claw me at an extremely fast speed. As I was falling I could feel the ground coming closer and closer at what it seemed to be slow motion for me. Shocked by the sudden attack I can feel everything go slow, I looked at everyone in the crowds who seemed to be gasping in amazement of Mira's strength and speed. Finally making contact with the ground I hear the crowd roar with excitement looking over to the judges I hear one exclaims **_"From a swimsuit contest… it turned into a battle of strength in the end! Well… the original rules were like his anyway…Victor MIRAJANE! Fairy Tail B receives 10 pts.!"_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Just returning in time, when Mira's opponent transformed into her battle form I thought _'Thank goodness I made it back in time for the final attack…isn't that chick the judge from yesterday? She obviously wasn't listening to what I had said… look at her arrogant attitude, she has no idea of what Mira is capable of'. _Watching Mira transform into another Satan soul form _'I didn't know she had that transformation… I can feel a large amount of power coming from that form… her opponent is way over her head'._ I leant against the wall composed but looked at her with slight awe as Mira made her first and final attack, quickly following the others we made our way down to the entrance of the arena to meet up with Mira as she made her way out of the arena.

Normal P.O.V:

Looking impressed Gajeel looked at Mira in slight shock **_"That was awesome…"_** just behind him Laxus stood there composed with his arms crossed over his chest and said **_"Get it now? That's not someone you could upset"_** clasping her hands together Juvia leaned closer to the rail and squealed **_"She did it! That makes it 22 pts. for Juvia's team."_** Looking at the crowd with her arms in the air Mira changed back to herself. Turning around to Jenny Mira waved and said **_"Sorry… I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit."_** Finally sitting up on her knees Jenny grabbed both of her arms and started crying yelling in distress **_"NOOO!" _**. Back at the stands Fairy Tail is yelling out in happiness, among them was happy who yelled out **_"We did it!"_** with Lisanna jumping up and down in excitement and relief **_"That's Mira-nee for you!"_** in the back ground where Macao yelling above the rest **_"No matter who wins or loses, we're lucky!" _**while Wakaba yelled in response **_"I definitely have to buy it!"_** With that the crowd roared in excitement for the next sorcery weekly. Getting everyone's attention the judge begins to announce the last battle part of the day **_"Okay now, we'll have the last contest for the day two of the great magic tournament."_** Re-joining the group at the entrance of the hall ways in and out of the battle field Mira smiles contently. Walking up to Mira Juvia holds her hands and smiles **_"Take a break Mira-san."_** Looking to her fellow teammates she puts her hands to her check and says **_"I feel that I was super sexy just now."_** Stepping forward Gajeel responds **_"Just that last pose made us really exciting."_** Walking forward slowly Mira stops in front of Laxus and Spirit Maiden. Leaning against the wall remanding composed Laxus says **_"We have 22 points now. Then we have twice the amount Natsu's team"_** looking from Laxus to Spirit Maiden, Mira takes a step forward and looks at her closer and asked he **_"What's wrong Spirit?"_** jumping slightly like being broken out of a trance she quickly regains composer and responds **_"Nothing…"_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Standing there I could feel someone looking at me, looking around the arena I saw Natsu looking at me from the watch stand. I decided to remain silent about it _'I should talk about this to Mira tonight…and I also need to talk about what Sting had said.'_ Lost in thought I was brought back to reality when Gajeel said **_"Silence is gold…"_** glancing over to Mira who smiled sweetly and said **_"I see" _**after the crowds had settled a bit the judge spoke up and introduced the next contestants **_"Today's last contest participants are… Kagura Mikatsuchi from Mermaid Heel versus… Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth!"_** As the contestants walk to the center of the arena, the white haired mage who seems to have gone by the name Yukino put a wager of her life that she'll win. Looking over to her opponent I shook my head _'Fool…' _As the battle commenced I noticed Yukino had the last two golden keys and the thirteenth golden gate key. _'With the way she handles and uses her spirits, I can see she really loves them. It's good to know that they are in good hands. However, hearing her bet her life is something very foolish and naïve, even if she is a Sabertooth member she needs to learn to sense how powerful her opponents are, and judging from the feel I get from her opponent, she is very strong.' _

**A/N:** apologies for the long await! We had no electricity for a couple of days! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, i just thought i should publish a chapter ASAP... because it's been a while. i hope you do enjoy my story so far! and thank-you for the reviews! i hope to see more! thank-you for taking your time once again for reading my story! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not owns Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

As the contestants walk to the center of the arena, the white haired mage who seems to have gone by the name Yukino put a wager of her life that she'll win. Looking over to her opponent I shook my head _'Fool…' _As the battle commenced I noticed Yukino had the last two golden keys and the thirteenth golden gate key. _'With the way she handles and uses her spirits, I can see she really loves them. It's good to know that they are in good hands. However, hearing her bet her life is something very foolish and naïve, even if she is a Sabertooth member she needs to learn to sense how powerful her opponents are, and judging from the feel I get from her opponent, she is very strong.' _

**_Chapter 14:_**

As expected Yukino had lost her battle with Kagura, however I was quiet impressed with her strategies and the abilities of her spirits _'I guess that was the expected outcome, I am quite impressed with Kagura's skills with her sword and gravity magic_._'_ Sighing I push myself off the wall and stood next to Mira and said **_"Mira I need to discuss something with you tonight…I'll meet you at the bridge over the cities river east of our dorm, 7:00pm ok?"_** Looking at me she nodded with a serious expression on my face understanding the tone of my voice. Breaking us out of our silent conversation the Judge/Host of the games concluded the games and announces the points and placing for each guild **_"Now that concludes all evens for today! And now for the rankings! In first place is Raven Tail with 36 points, second place is Fairy Tail's team B with 22 points, third place is Sabertooth with 20 points, in fourth place is tied between Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus with 19 points, in sixth place is another tie between Fairy Tail's team A and Quatro Puppy with 12 points and in eighth place is Lamia scale with a total points of 10 points! That concludes the second day of the Grand Magic games! I hope to see you all tomorrow here to watch the exciting new challenges that a wait! Till next time, I wish you all a good evening!"._** Sighing I look over to Mira who nodded at me and parted ways.

Natsu's P.O.V:

As the host announcing the standings of today, I look over to the spirit Maiden and notice she was talking to Mira quietly, hoping my enhanced hearing could pick up what she was saying but to no avail, cursing the Judge/ host for yelling, I stood there lost in thought _'Something is going on between Mira and the Spirit Maiden… I need to find out the relation between the two, are they cousins? Or Long lost friends? Hmm… I need to talk to the master about this…Why am I so obsessed with her anyway?'_ breaking out of my thoughts I had finally noticed I was staring at the Spirit Maiden, even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was looking back at me. Turning away quickly I hear Erza call me **_"Natsu! Are you coming or not?"_** taking a quick glance over at the Spirit Maiden I quickly turn to Erza and answer **_"Yeah, yeah coming…"_**

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

At the bridge:

Looking down at the calm flow of the river below the bridge I sigh as look up to the night sky. Observing the moon I begin to lose myself in my train of thought as I wait for Mira, _'Why does my mind keep on reverting back to Natsu?'_ sighing I lean on the bridge rail. Thinking about the conversation with sting I sigh. Breaking me out of my thoughts I hear Mira walking towards me. Joining me on the bridge she looks down at the calm flow of the river and asks **_"So what on your mind?"_** taking a side glance at Mira I look down to the river and answer **_"I wanted to thank-you for covering up for me… you know when Natsu came back from the infirmary..."_** she looked at me and gave me a warm smile and responded **_"Your Welcome, Lucy… I was starting to wonder, when are you going to tell everyone who you really are"_** sighing I look at our reflections in the river and said **_"I was actually thinking of doing so on the last day of the games, because I have a feeling I won't be performing or anything like that until then…" _**nodding her head in agreement. She looked down to our reflections with a questioning gaze and asked **_"Lucy?"_** looking up to her to give her my attention she continued **_"How did you get so much power and new abilities, when we had returned from the seven year time skip? And why were you the only one who had advanced with their magic and not the rest of us? I'm not trying to be rude an all but, you were nowhere near that much power before the time skip"_** she glanced up it me with a questioning gaze causing me to sigh. Looking over at the city lights I answered **_"Don't worry I know where you coming from and I completely agree with you. Well let's see… where do I begin?"_** chuckling I looked down to my hands that were held together on the railing **_"It was strange for me even though we were frozen in time… my mind wasn't. During those years my mind was the only thing that wasn't frozen in time… which was strange, I thought it was all a dream… a strange dream, I thought about it over and over for months and figured it wasn't a dream when Mavis telepathically communicated it to me and explained what was happening. I questioned her why my mind wasn't frozen she had no clue as to why it wasn't but said it could be because of my magic type and suggested that I work on my magic capacity while I'm frozen. Taking her advice, I use that time to increase my magic power until we were freed from the frozen state that we were all held in. After all to expand your magic capacity you need to strengthen your mind"_** Mira looked at me with a slightly surprised expression and asked **_"wow I never knew that… but Lucy why didn't you ask her to free you from the time skip"_** I smiled sheepishly and said **_"I did, but she said she couldn't until Fairy tail found us, I know it's really confusing, but I had left It at that. I didn't want to go into the details of it…"_** she nodded and looked at the city view, causing a silence to occur.

Sighing I stretched when she asked **_"So that explains your increase in magic capacity… but please do explain how did you get your new abilities?"_** sitting onto the railing with my legs over the railing I smiled and said **_"Well as soon as we got back, I was called to go to the Celestial Spirit World, where the Celestial Spirit King had told me that I was the first chosen person in history to become a guardian of the Celestial world. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Next thing I knew the King had placed his abnormally large finger on my head. At first I didn't understand why because at the moment in time I didn't feel anything but when I left that world and came back I found myself in my apartment. I felt extremely drained for no apparent reason and black out."_** Looking at Mira who seemed to be trying hard to comprehend what I had told her, so I waited for a few seconds. Looking at me and nodded for me to continue **_"When I woke up I found Loke standing in the middle of my room waiting for me. He told me that the Spirit King had given me the power of the cosmos. It is an ancient magic that only celestial mages can use. He said it is a very rare magic that is gifted to one who the spirit king he deems fit to use this power. This power is also known as the knight or guardian of celestial realm. It is an extremely powerful magic from what I was told when mastered. I've master all except for the two techniques I've created so far but that will take some time…"_** when I looked at her again she looked so surprised, I giggled as she sat next to me on the rail.

She looked down at her hands; I could tell that she is still trying to comprehend what I had said. Taking a moment of silence she takes a glance at me and says **_"That is amazing Lucy… the firs in history, that is a spectacular feet to hit! Have you told Master? Does that mean you got the rest of the golden keys?"_** giggling at her question I smile to her and replied **_"I have told the master, he was the one who gave me my name… it began to catch on, but it's nowhere near as known as Erza's… and that's also one of the reason's I am competing in the games. No I don't have all the golden keys but the King had given me the complete set of the osmium keys of the planets. They are rarer then the golden keys due to them being part of legend and having a total of nine." _**Seeing her smile grow in excitement, smiled a w smile as she was grabbing my hands and said **_"Wow Lucy that's so cool! So that explains the guy you had summoned after you had defeated Jura is he from one of your Osmium key?"_** I nodded and replied **_"Yes he is his name is Apollo he is the spirit of Uranus and some say he is of the sun as well. He has the ability to heal a person of any injuries." _**As I had finished explaining to her about Apollo I watched as her face grew with excitement for me, I felt so happy to know I can share happiness with her. After a couple of moments of giggling the silence began to grow, the only thing that could be heard was that of the city. Sighing I looked down to my hands wondering whether I should tell Mira about Sting or not.

Mira's P.O.V:

As the silence began to grow I thought _'I can't believe how much Lucy has grown! I feel so happy for her, I've always known she was a gifted celestial mage but never thought the spirit king would grant her a second magic and planet gate keys. I am so proud of how far she has come…talking to Lucy like this makes me feel like I'm her older sister!' _Looking over to Lucy I noticed she looked a little unsettled with something so I put my hand on her shoulder and asked.

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

As I was thinking about what I should do I felt Mira's hand on my shoulder. Looking up at her slightly worried face, she asked **_"What's wrong?"_** sighing I looked back at my hands _'I should tell her about it, shouldn't I…'_I looked towards her once again and said **_"I…I had an encounter with Sting today…"_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously:_**

Looking up at her slightly worried face, she asked **_"What's wrong?"_** sighing I looked back at my hands _'I should tell her about it, shouldn't I…'_I looked towards her once again and said **_"I…I had an encounter with Sting today…"_**

**_Chapter 15:_**

Mira looked at me with an expression of worry at first that had quickly changed into mischief, and then she asked **_"Did he make a move on you? Even though he is a part of our rival guild and is ill tempered you can't deny the fact that he is cute."_** Shaking my head I responded with my hands shaking crazily in front of me **_"No! It's not like that, and never will be… besides why would he make a move on me? He couldn't even see my face or my body because of my cloak…"_** Mira nodded her head in agreement at the fact he couldn't see my face or body. I looked back at Mira as her face turned from mischievous to worry and questioned **_"What did he say? Did he hurt you?" _**I sighed and replied **_"No he didn't hurt me; in fact he didn't touch me… he asked me a few questions…I found out he is actually quite easy to annoy…I know I shouldn't have but it was quiet fun"_** she looked at me to tell me to tell her what happened. Sighing I look up at the dark sky and said **_"Well it started when I was running away from Natsu and lost him by an alley way full of rotten produce…"_**

Flash Back:

Peeking over the roof top, I watch as Natsu walks back to the arena with his head down. Sighing in relief I lay back down on the roofing tiles and look up to the midday sky whipping of the beads of sweat that accumulated in my moment of scarce _'Phew that was too close…I hope Elfman is ok…'_. Watching the clear blue sky I hear footsteps slowly approach. Sitting up making sure my face is still covered properly I look over to the owner of those footsteps who spoke with a deep voice and asked **_"Why were you running?"_**

Looking at the face of the owner I froze in shock _'Flip… what do, I do now?'_ re-composing myself I slowly got up, making it to my feet I stay silent _'What is he doing? How did he find me? Or at least knew I was up _here'. Recomposing myself I Stand up into a fighting stance and looked over to my visitor. Growling, I observe the man in front of me **_"What do you want Sting?"_** the said man looked at me and chuckled and put his hands in the air. After what had seemed like a minute Sting had finally finished his chuckling fit and said **_"Relax, relax I'm not going to do anything, even if I did I wouldn't be able to participate in the games if I had attacked you… and I don't want that because I still want to battle Natsu-nii"_** observing his face for a moment for a little longer to see if he were telling the truth. Finding no signs of him lying I shrug and start to walk away.

He stood there gob smacked for a moment as I walked to the end of the roof giggling to myself I hear him quickly yell **_"Hey wait, I'm not done talking to you yet!"_** I turned to him and chucked than leaped to another roof top across the large market square and twisted back to him and said **_"Well, then… come on! If you want to talk to me you have to keep up!"_** standing there I saw him gaped at the large leap I took without having too much trouble, I start to jog across the roof tops leaping from one to another. I took a glance back at him and noticed him finally coming back to his senses and quickly started to run after me leaping as fast as he could to catch up. **_"Wait for me Blondie!"_** shrugging I kept running leaping from roof to roof and retorted **_"Why should I?"_** Trying to catch up to me I hear him yell **_"Because I need to ask you a few things!"_** taking a glance back as he struggles to keep up with me I say **_"Hmm… I don't know… are you worth my time" _**giggling quietly to myself knowing I had pushed a button as he yelled in rage **_"WHY YOU! IT IS I! STING EUCLIFFE! ONE OF THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS OF SABERTOOTH! OF COURSE I'D BE WORTH YOUR TI-"_**cutting him short a yell back **_"yeah, yeah I know who you are… STINGY BEE!"_** Yelling in more Frustration he retorted **_"DON'T CUT ME OFF! AND DON'T CALL ME STINGY B-!"_** giggling I decided to cut him off again **_"Sorry! What was that?!"_** hearing him roar with and anger I cracked up laughing for a few moments before deciding to stop running and land on a two story roof, to give him a break.

Finally catching up to me he points at me slightly out of breath and says in a slightly calmer voice **_"NOW… now that you've stopped, I can finally talk to you."_** Waving my hand for him to continue as I lay down, he stood up straight and took a breather **_"Why are you with Fairy Tail? Why don't you join Sabertooth? Your type of power will be of great use to the guild" _**sighing I motion him to sit down, which surprisingly he obediently obeyed. Sitting up I look up to the afternoon sky and said **_"I've been in Fairy Tail for two years, if you include the seven year time skip it would be nine years. Why wouldn't I want to stay loyal to my guild? If you knew me back then you wouldn't have wanted someone like me anyway. Knowing your type of guild you would've called me weak and useless…and to be quiet honest I didn't even know your guild existed until yesterday. I joined Fairy tail because it was like a big family and they didn't care how powerful someone was. Your guild only wants me for my power not for me. Fairy tail wants me not for my power but for me."_** Slightly shocked by the response Sting quickly re-composes himself and looks up to the sky.

Sting's P.O.V:

Slightly shocked by her response I thought _'I didn't expect that kind of answer, and what did she mean by 'was' like a big family?'_recomposing myself I look up to the sky and decided to change the subject.

Spirit Maiden's P.O.V:

Clearing his throat he asks in a soft voice **_"How come I never heard of you until a year ago?"_** smiling I look across the roofs of the city **_"Wow never knew you had it in you to have such a calm side to you Stinky! I thought you would've known by now that the core mages of fairy tail had returned from being frozen in time."_** Taking a side glance I see him tense up and look at me with frustration and half yells**_ "DON'T CALL ME STINKY!"_** giggling I get up and stretch as I say in a sing-song voice **_"Oh not stinky… I thought you suited the name quiet well" _**fiddling with finger pretending to act nervous thinking _'he actually smells quiet nice, but I would never say that to him'. _Next thing I know, I hear him yell in anger **_"I DO NOT STINK!"_** laughing I pat him on the shoulder **_"Who knew you could be so easy to wind up! It's ok flash light I will leave you alone for now and tease you later!"_** chuckling as I turn around and start to make my way until I heard him Roar **_"DON'T CALL ME FLASH LIGHT EITHER!"_** waving my hand as I continue to walk and say **_"yeah, yeah… whatever floats your boat!"_** smiling I made it to the edge of the roof as he called out in a slightly nervous **_"Wait!"_** stopping I turn and face him **_"What's your name? Your real name…"_** sighing I respond **_"That will be brought to light in good time kid"_** a frown adorned his face and said **_"I am not a kid"_** chuckling I put a hand on my hip and said **_"Oh really? Because you sure as hec act like one with the constant yelling"_** Laughing as he turned with a slight blush as he murmured **_"Quiet…"_** wiping the tears in the corner of my eyes from laughing I turn back to the edge of the roof as he calls out again **_"Wait!"_** sighing in slight frustration I look over to him again as he takes a step forward he asks in a calmer voice **_"Can I at least see you face?"_** turning to the side I sigh and rub my forehead **_"No. Don't worry along with my real name my identity will be revealed too!"_** taking a step back from the edge, I step forward and jump to the next roof and started walking. Just as I was about to jump to another roof I hear him yell **_"Well I guess I'll see you around and don't forget your welcome to join Sabertooth any time!"_** waving back to him I call back **_"Yeah I guess you could say that…and for the last time I won't join Sabertooth! STINGY MEANIE!"_** laughing I quickly ran for my escape as I heard him roar in anger **_"WHY YOU! DON'T CALL ME STINGY MEANIE!"_**

Flash back End:

By the time I had finished my little story, Mira and I were both laughing. Whipping a tear away from her I she said **_"Who knew Sting could be so easy to tease… I'm surprised he didn't do anything about it, from what I hear he doesn't care if it's a guy or girl he'll keep fighting them until he beats them. Maybe he liiikes you!"_** snorting at the assumption I said **_"Nah he doesn't like me he knows what I am capable of since I was able to defeat one of the ten wizard saints… and besides he did say he wanted to fight Natsu so he couldn't afford to get into a fight outside of the games…don't roll your tongue at me!"_** Nudging me with her elbow, Mira wiggles her eye brows at me and said **_"Sure, sure…"_** sighing I said **_"Mira, you know it's not like that! And besides I've still got things to sort out. It doesn't help that I have confusing feelings about someone else…"_** quickly putting my hand over my mouth, regretting what I had said, I noticed Mira leaning closer to me and ask with a sly look **_"Well then Lucy… who is it? You know you can tell me"_**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Thank-you for the views, reviews, favorites, follows and for just reading this story, it means so much and I am grateful for you to spend your time to read my story :) THANK-YOU! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**_I do not own Fairy Tail..._**

**_Previously: _**

Nudging me with her elbow, Mira wiggles her eye brows at me and said **_"Sure, sure…"_** sighing I said **_"Mira, you know it's not like that! And besides I've still got things to sort out. It doesn't help that I have confusing feelings about someone else…"_** quickly putting my hand over my mouth, regretting what I had said, I noticed Mira leaning closer to me and ask with a sly look **_"Well then Lucy… who is it? You know you can tell me"_**

**_Chapter 16:_**

Looking away from Mira I quickly leapt off the rail and said **_"Mira it's getting late we should go…"_** taking a side glance I see Mira's expression change from a pout to a sly look in seconds and said **_"Trying to walk away and change the subject won't work on me Lucy… and besides we share a room Lucy…"_** Freezing for a moment I curse myself _'Dam it I forgot about that! Me and my big mouth…' _Walking into the direction of our stay for the moment I sigh and said **_"Well… I guess I'll tell you but only when we get back into our room…it is…What 8:00pm already!"_** quickly running up ahead of me I sigh and face palm _'She can be so mature yet so childish…'_. As we started walking I heard Mira ask **_"What are you going to do if we run into the others? Are you going to show yourself? What happens if Natsu is there with them?"_** Sighing I look at Mira and whispered **_"I don't know what I'll do… I think for now is to try and avoid them...knowing me I'll try and run…"_** hugging me she said in a motherly way **_"Don't Worry I'll help you if you need it…Ok?"_** looking towards me I nod at her, and then continue to start walking towards the inn.

Natsu's P.O.V:

After the games, Fairy Tail's team A had gone to the ramen shop that I had mentioned for dinner. It was great we had spent a couple of hours there and before we knew it, it was already 8:00pm. Rubbing my now full belly, I sigh contently. As we walked through the streets of Cronus I began to lose myself in a train of thought, thinking back to the fight between Jura and the Spirit Maiden _'I wonder what magic she uses… she didn't really use her magic when she had fought against Jura… well that I could see…she had mostly used normal hand to hand combat that had targeted the head… but then again she did make a man randomly appear at the end of the fight to heal Jura…Wait randomly appear… could that mean she is also a celestial wizard too? Does Lucy know about her? She would really love to get to know about her…Oh Lucy, I hope you are ok…I miss you so much…I really do regret my actions…'_ breaking me out of my thoughts I could feel someone's paw on my shoulder. Turning around to see who it was I heard them speak **_"Natsu? Are you alright… your crying…"_** whipping my face I look down at my hand that was wet from my tears I thought _'I am too, I didn't even notice…' _pulling away from the paw I continue to walk and replied **_"Yeah, I'm fine Happy…"_**

Erza's P.O.V:

As Natsu pulled away from Happy, it left me slightly shocked _'Poor boy, he's starting to fall apart…I hope Lucy turn's up soon…'_ Nodding reassuringly to Happy I clear my throat and call out **_"Natsu…umm…"_** He turns to us with a shadow across his face. Taking a step forward I said **_"Did you want to be left alone?"_** he nodded. Sighing I look back at the others than to him and said **_"Ok than. But remember we are here for you to talk to if you need it … and make sure your back by 11:00pm"_** he nodded again and started to walk again. Sighing once again I turn back to the others and started to head back to the inn.

Natsu's :

After a couple of hours walking around Cronus lost in thought. I found myself walking back to the inn to find Happy Flying towards me crying **_"Natsu! Where have you been? Are you Ok?"_** chuckling I pat him on the head I thought _'Even though he doesn't realise it… he always has a way to cheer me up' _holding him in my arms I reply **_"I'm fine happy, I was walking around Cronus for a while that's all"_** as I continue to walk towards the inn. I saw Yukino from Sabertooth, waiting for someone at the front of our inn. Looking down at Happy with a confused expression that was mirrored as happy tugs on my scarf I asked **_"Isn't that Sabertooth's Spirit Mage?"_** looking over to the girl he nodded. Spotting us she gives us a downhearted expression.

Unsure what to do about it Happy jumps out of my arms and asks her to come in. Still unsure about what's happening I look over to Happy who was inviting the girl to take a seat while we sat on the other side of the table. Sitting in a moment in silence I decided to speak up and ask **_"What's does Sabertooth want with us?"_** after I said that Happy nudged me she looked over to me and asked **_"I don't have much time left…I was wondering where your celestial wizard is at the moment?"_** confused by her first question and leaned forward and said **_"She's out on a job at the moment…what did you mean you don't have much time left? And how do you know we have a celestial mage?" _**looking down at her hands nervously Yukino gave them a side glance to the window, then reached down to her pocket and placed three golden gate keys. Surprised by the sudden action I give her a curious look; clearing her throat she said **_"I've heard of her when I was out on a small job for Love and Lucky and met her father a couple of years back. Can you give her these… she's going to need them in the big battle…someone is after me and wants to kill me for these keys to prevent Fairy tail for winning the war. Please take them… their coming for me… I don't want them to get these keys so keep them safe and give them to Lucy when you see her… I have to go now; I've been here for too long. If they find out I've been here they would kill you too so I need to go. Tell Lucy Thanks for me ok? Good-bye Natsu, Happy" _**Getting up to leave I sat there dumbfounded and looked at Happy who seemed to be in the same state as me.

Coming back to my senses I quickly run after and call after her, finally catching up to her I stood in front of her and said **_"ah, so sorry. You are not a bad person" _**rubbing my head while chuckling nervously I heard Happy yelling at me **_"It was your entire fault…Natsu, the minute you knew she's one of Sabertooth, you thought she's one of the bad guys."_** Crouching down to his size and said **_"That's why I'm here to apologise."_** Standing back up I smile and said **_"I'm sorry"_** Ignoring Happy who was screeching in the background **_"Doesn't sound sincere!"_** making the two of us get into a slight argument Yukino interrupted us and said **_"You chased me here just for this?"_** looking back at Yukino I started to get slightly nervous again and said **_"You looked so melancholy. I thought…it was something I said…"_**taking a step back in slight shock from Yukino as she started to cry and said **_"It's not that…I'm sorry"_** slightly sweat dropping I murmur **_"Ah…you are making me feel bad by apologising to me…"_** when I said that she fell to the ground crying I yell in embarrassment **_"I feel more embarrassed seeing you cry!"_** While Happy Yelled **_"What… What's going on?!"_** bringing us back from our moment of shock I hear her sob **_"I…I can't take it anymore. I…no one have ever cared about how I feel before. I have always wanted to join Sabertooth. I finally made it last year. But now, I can't go back anymore."_**

Freezing for a moment I look back at Yukino and ask **_"So you mean you're not a part of Sabertooth anymore? Why? And what were you going on about a war for? There are no wars?"_**picking herself off the ground she wiped her tears always then gave a quick glance around and said **_"I was kicked out of Sabertooth for losing the battle part against Kagura. And I know I shouldn't say too much but… you may not realise it but there will be a war coming soon…"_** Giving Yukino a questioning gaze, Yukino sighed and grabbed something from her back and gave it to Natsu. Observing the strange folder Natsu looked from the folder to Yukino with a curious expression. Looking around slightly cautiously and looked back at Natsu with a determined gaze and said **_"No matter what this must get given to gramps! Do not open it or give it someone else. This is very important no matter what it takes; you must give this to our Master Makarov. Tell him I found as much as I could on-"_** before she could finish she turned and quickly picked up her bag and said **_"Sorry Natsu I can no longer stay here, If I stay here any longer you will be in danger, remember give that to gramps ok?!"_** looking at her in disbelief and curiosity I look at Happy then turned around and ask **_"What's wrong? Are you ok?"_** by the time I had finished my last question I turned back to see that she was completely out of sight.

Looking back at Happy I asked **_"Where did she go?"_** Happy Looked at me then back to where Yukino was standing then replied **_"I don't know, I think we should turn back to the inn and give that folder to gramps"_** rubbing my head I Look around a bit and shook my head. Turning back to the inn I started walking and said **_"Yeah, you right…No wait…"_** Seeing me pause I look at Happy with a determined face and said **_"Happy I need you to give this to gramps"_** looking at the concern grow across his face I hear him muttered **_"Natsu… don't tell me-"_** before he could finish I cut him off and said **_"Don't worry about me, it's important that you give this to gramps ok? I just need to do something…I'll be back soon"_** as I start to walk I hear Happy sigh and mumble **_"Aye sir… don't do something too reckless" _**I stopped walking for a moment as I hear Happy fly off towards the inn. Making sure Happy has gotten a distance from me I clench my fists and start walking towards my destination.

**A/N:** hey guys! i know this is way over due! and i am so SORRY! i hope you keep up the reviews! It makes me really happy to know you guys are enjoying my story :D It brightens my day so much! I know I've said it a lot but thank you so much for reading this story! and i am sorry if there any mistakes i just thought i should quickly post a chapter for you guys... ah aha :)


End file.
